The Sky Darkens
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: The little Sky got cursed. To do the things that he don't want to and got his hands tainted. Tsuna will crumble if help didn't come. Fortunately, the help come from another Sky with his big and crazy family. Parent!1stGen Child!10thGen
1. I : Good Bye :

**Hello! I'm **Knight Yuuk**i or **Sky** for short! Nice to meet you! I hope you like this story of mine! Have a fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own KHR**

**Beta-ed:** 9_Cat_**Lives**

**:::::**

I

**[ **Good Bye** ]**

**:::::**

Silence

Everything was just so silent.

The quiet was weirdly different from what he usually experienced at night .

Too cold and lonely.

He moved his hands and felt something that wasn't his soft bed sheets or super comfortable blanket.

'Like a grass or something.'

It was confusing because he remembered he should still be in his light blue room and on the bed, sleeping.

He didn't think that he was sleep-walking and if so, his mother or father would have noticed him since the two of them were probably still awake in the living room.

He didn't jump out his window right?

As that thought filled his mind, he quickly opened his eyes and rose up.

'Is this a dream or what?' he thought, but when he brought his face up to look at his surroundings, he gasped.

'Where am I?!'

-X-

Nana was in the kitchen with a cup of green tea in front of her. It seemed like she was in deep thought until the sound of footsteps coming near distracted her. She lifted her gaze only to see her beloved husband, a small smile attached to his features. Nana replied with her own smile.

"Tsuna is asleep now," he said.

Iemitsu took a seat in front of his wife and sat down. His smile faded and was replaced with a serious look.

"The time has come, Nana."

Nana face saddened and she tried hard to hide her emotions. She needed to be strong for her husband and son and she swore she would!

"I-I know."

Iemitsu could see his wife was at the verge of tears so he took hold of Nana's hands and caressed them slowly to comfort her.

"B-but, can't we do anything, dear?"

She was hoping that her husband would nod and give her reassurance, but no. He shook his head, eyes filled with sadness.

"We have done what we can."

-X-

'W-where am I?!'

He stood up and stared at his surroundings in shock.

This place was not his house yard or even a place that he knew!

"Hiee! Okaa-san, Otou-san! Where am I?" He screamed in a high pitched voice that even echoed, making him to sweat drop.

The place that he was standing on was a seemingly endless field of black roses and it creeped him out. The sky was dark and everything was still silent. He didn't like the sensation he got as he began to carefully walk forward and wander aimlessly. He had nowhere to go and of course didn't know where he was. Being the careless brunet he is, tripped on air and got his peach coloured face scratched from the roses' thorns.

He seated himself and suddenly felt an unpleasant aura come towards him. He couldn't really pinpoint where it came from, but suddenly a few chains popped out of nowhere and wrapped around his hands and legs. He was so shocked at the sudden movements, he shrieked his famous scream.

"Hieeeeee!"

-X-

"We are ready to face this day Nana. All the villagers did their best to help us out, too."

"But the curse that Tsuna is bearing is too tough. I-I can't imagine how hard his life will be when the curse is in effect." The tears that she held for so long came out. Iemitsu stood up and walked to his wife, pulling her into a hug to comfort her.

"He is our son, Nana. He will manage to survive the curse with that bright smile of his." He stopped for a second.

"Do you have a faith in him, Nana dear?"

"O-of course I have but-"

"There is no but Nana. Put all your faith in him and just pray that he will survive this," he said with a smile on his face.

She smiled at that idiotic grin of her husband's and wiped her remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"O-Of course I believe that Tsu-kun will survive this curse." She locked her gazed at the ceiling, where her son's room was located and gave her brightest smile to her husband.

"Tsu-kun might lose us but I'm sure that our son can survive this."

"He will, Nana. He will"

-X-

A mist surrounded him and someone slowly stepped out of it. He donned a metal eye-mask with an iron hat that had a checker design partially painted on, a slight smirk visible on his face. The mask also had checkered pattern on its right cheek, as well as a scar on the left cheek. He carried a cane and wore a dark trench coat, giving the brunet the sensation of fear.

"Hello there, my servant," he spoke. The boy tried to move but his body was locked by the chains on his hands and legs.

"Wh-who a-are you?!" he managed to stutter and locked eyes with the masked man.

"I'm your master."

"M-master?! Since when did I have a master? I'm not serving anyone!"

"Hahaha, you're interesting." He chuckled evilly.

"W-what do you want f-from me?" The boy could barely see the man's face clearly. 'Who's this person actually?'

As if the man just read his mind, he answered "As I told you, I am your master and you're cursed."

"What? C-cursed? "

"Yes, you will be my new servant. You can't defy me even if you try, and you will do everything I task you to do."

"…"

The boy lost his words at the man. He was cursed?

What type of curse?

Was this a nightmare?

How will his otou-san and okaa-san react to this?

This must be a nightmare.

"I don't believe you," he said, building up his courage.

"You don't believe me? Hahaha" The man started to laugh.

"Then I will give you my first order to prove that I'm not lying. You can try hard to defy me, so amuse me boy."

The man stopped to think of an order to give.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, as my first ocommand as your master, I order you to kill all the villagers in your town. That's including your precious parents."

He smiled.

A sinister one.

-X-

Tsuna opened his eyes but the usually lively bright honey colored orbs had turned as cold as ice and his features made no expression.

Pokerfaced.

Slowly he got out of his room and started to walk down the staircase to find his parents.

'W-what am I doing?S-stop!'

His brain was screaming for his body to stop but it didn't obey him. He walked towards the kitchen and since the light was turned on, he figured his parent were there. Awake.

When he was about to go into the kitchen, a clock tolled.

-X-

The grandfather clock in the living room sounded and it alerted both parent that it was now midnight.

The curse was activated.

They had prepared for it. They knew that.

Tsuna has been chosen as the next child to bear the curse that would make him obey every order from his master. They could not break the curse. So many methods had been used but everything failed.

As they started to give up, a woman with a big mushroom hat came to them and told them that she could help them, even if it's not much. Luche was her name and she said that she could see the future and decided to inform them of her vision.

The future she's seen.

Of course the married couple would do anything for their only son so they agreed they would willingly give their life for that son's happiness.

To break the curse that burdens their son,

They will do anything.

For Tsuna.

-X-

Iemitsu looked to the door and saw Tsuna standing there, emotionless.

Nana gasped and Iemitsu's eyes narrowed.

There was a knife in Tsuna's hands, so they knew that the curse had been activated.

Tsuna dashed forward and stab his father in the chest. Nana face displayed horror and she nearly fell down in shock. She put her hands on the mouth to stop herself from screaming as her husband's red blood started to drip onto the floor.

'Otou-san! W-what am I doing?! Stop it!'

Iemitsu could feel the pain but felt the shivering body in front of him even more. He smiled his goofy smile and leaned forward to whisper in his son's ear.

"Be strong Tsuna. I knew this was coming and I'm so sorry for not being able to help you. Otou-san loves you."

He lost his consciousness and fell to the floor.

Tsuna pulled out his bloody knife from his father's chest and started to walk towards his mother.

'Stop… stop this… Don't move forward!'

'Please..stop this nightmare...'

Nana was standing in the corner of the room and shaking uncontrollably.

She was afraid to die and leave her only son alone to face the not so beautiful world.

'STOP IT!'

She stopped shaking when she saw the crystal tears running down her beloved son's face. His eyes remained cold and his face was still emotionless, but the warm droplets that were streaming from his eyes showed Nana that her son was suffering inside.

She won't let her Tsu-kun suffer.

He stepped forward and she felt the cold knife plunge into her chest.

She gathered all her remaining strength and hugged the brunet.

She whispered kindly "Tsu-kun, remember that okaa-san and otou-san love you very much and will do anything for you. Please bear this suffering and live on. Keep smiling and please don't forget about us when you get your new family. I love you very much Tsunayoshi~"

She kissed her son's forehead and cheek. Wiping away her own tears, she hugged her son for the last time before losing her consciousness.

-X-

Tsuna numbly realized his mother's grip loosened, her body limply resting on his shoulder and letting her warm blood seep into his clothes. He still couldn't register what had just happened.

Did he really just kill his parents with his own two hands?

Was this the curse that he had to bear?

He couldn't even defy his master's order to kill his treasured parents. That man could make him to do anything.

ANYTHING!

But he could care less about that but for now,

he stared at the peaceful face of his mother before looking at his hands that were now coated in red liquid.

He just killed his parents.

He just KILLED his parents.

That man in the mask,

He won't be forgiven for the curse nor the order for him to kill his own parents. He will KILL that man when he finds him.

Suddenly his head felt heavy, the last thing he remembers before fainting was the forgiving face and bright smile from his parents.

'Tsuna, go on and find the spell that can break the curse. We love you. Find your own happiness and keep smiling'

-X-

"Giotto! We have problems!" His right hand man slamped the door and rushedly to his boss that is still focused on signing the paperworks.

"What is it G?" Giotto frowned at his Storm Guardians behavor.

"The villange that we visited last month has been attacked by unknown famiglia!"

"What?!"

**:::::**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**-SKY-**

**Updated: 8.02.2016**


	2. II : Their Sky :

**Hello! Thank you to all of you for favorite/following and review this story! I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I didnt own KHR..**

**Thank you for the reviews :**_ Bunnykins15 , Lucifer Elrics , Rena Scarlet , sticy17 , sno-story , Analanat and Tsuna 4 Cn4s_

**Beta-ed: **_9_Cat**Lives**

**:::::**

II

**[** Their Sky** ]**

**:::::**

"Giotto, we have a problem!" shouted his right hand man as he slammed open the door. His boss, who was still focused on signing paperwork, sighed.

"What is it, G?" Giotto asked, frowning at his Storm Guardian's behavior.

"The village that we visited last month has been attacked by an unknown famiglia!"

"What?!"

"The village we visited has been attacked! Alaude is already there and just sent Hibird to inform me about it!"

"Gather the others and we'll go." Giotto quickly grabbed his mantle before he and G ran out the room.

-X-

In one of many rooms in the Vongola mansion sat seven kids. Seriousness was etched on their faces, none of them making a sound until one couldn't take the silence anymore.

"GUARGHHH! I GAVE UP! I CAN'T DO THIS ANY LONGER TO THE EXTREME!" a white haired kid yelled, standing up and effectively breaking the silence.

Everyone in the room merely sighed at his reaction. Well, not everyone, really...

A certain skylark that sat the farthest from the group just tightened his grip on the tonfa in his hands. He hated crowding after all.

"Haha, Ryohei-nii, it seems like we managed to keep silent for 32 seconds!" another boy with black hair, Takesh, said, patting Ryohei, the white haired kid, on his shoulder to make him sit back down.

"Tch, you two really can't keep quiet at all, huh!" spoke an irritated voice came from another boy that had silver hair. His face openly showed his irritation. Hayato was his name and he sat next to Takeshi.

"Kufufufu, what did you expect from these two idiots, Hayato?" Another boy in the group spoke. His laugh, that infamous laugh, made some of them flinch a little. A certain skylark became even more annoyed.

This boy had his blue hair in a so-called pineapple style and mismatched eyes. His right eye was red while his left was blue.

There was a kanji written on the red coloured iris. He sat next to a girl, his cute little sister named Chrome that had the same hair style, but longer, almost past her shoulders. She had violet coloured eyes but one of them was covered by an eye-patch due to an accident.

Chrome happily chuckled at the common event occurring in front of her.

"Nee, Chrome-nee... I'm sleepy!" the apparently youngest child of the seven whined to the girl, who had set him comfortably on her lap. He also had a black hair but styled in a messy fashion. He wore cow printed pyjamas and appeared to be very sleepy.

"Hehe, Okay Lambo, Let's go to your room and sleep!" she replied with a smile.

"I love you, Chrome-nee!" Lambo exclaimed, standing up slowly, his right hand holding Chrome's left.

Chrome looked at her brother to ask permission to go to bed as well after she put Lambo to sleep.

Mukuro understood the stare his sister gave him and nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting them out of the room.

"Kufufu, good night my cute Chrome."

"Good night, nii-san."

"Good night Chrome, have a sweet dream!"

"Good night, Takeshi-nii."

"SLEEP EXTREMELY PEACEFULLY CHROME!"

"Hehe, ok Ryohei-nii."

"Night."

"Good night Hayato-nii."

"Hn"

"You too Kyoya-nii."

She then got up and walked out of the room with the sleepy cow.

Why, if someone asked, they all crowded in Takeshi's room was that they wanted to finish their homework, since if they didn't…their fathers would be angry at that and they didn't want to face an angry father.

A certain silver haired boy was not included. He LIKED to piss off the old man.

They worked hard with Hibari as the watcher in case any of them tried to slack off. It's a MIRACLE that ALL of them managed to FINISHE their homework. Usually, there's a certain idiotic boy with an overly extreme boy who didn't finish theirs.

Yup, it's once in a blue moon...Really...

Even after that, they somehow didn't feel sleepy so they tried to play a game which; the game of silence. They must keep silent for as long as possible and the last person will get punished. If there was another person that knew them in that room, they'd say that it was IMPOSSIBLE and Ryohei had just proven it right by giving up after only 32 seconds.

Being quiet was not their forte so it was NOT easy for them to be silent, after all.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Takeshi asked after Chrome walked out.

"I think we all need to go to the bed now," Hayato replied while he put his homework back into his school bag.

"BUT I'M NOT TIRED TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, you have too much energy. I wonder if it will ever run out?"

"Shut up herbivores. Go to your rooms before I bite you to death." Kyoya finally had enough of the noise his brothers were making.

"Haha, Kyoya-nii is right Ryohei-nii. We need to go to sleep now or Dad's gonna be mad at us for staying up late," said Takeshi.

Ryohei reluctantly nodded and they all got up to walk to the door, but halted when they heard footsteps running just outside.

Hayato, the one nearest to the door, quickly pulled the knob and swung it open.

*BAM*

A loud bang was heard and then growing laughter. Hayato slowly looked up to see his father had slammed into the door. He soon had a smirk on his face but before he got to laugh out loud, his head felt a stinging pain as it connected with his father's fist.

"You idiot! Don't open a door suddenly knowing people are right outside it!" G yelled angrily toward Hayato as the red mark on his nose finally started to stop throbbing. Giotto, who had been running along behind the storm, chuckled and thankful to his hyper intuition for warning him about the incoming event.

"Tch, sorry for not informing you every time I open a door, old man!"

"What did you say, Hayato?!"

"G, calm down," Giotto butted in. As fascinating as it was to see his right hand man argue with his son, it was still not a good habit.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" asked Takeshi.

Both his dad and his other uncles gathered in front of the room, making all of them curious at what was happening.

"Oh, Takeshi, you're not sleep yet?" asked the rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu, to his son. Takeshi simply shook his head, answering "No, nope yet dad. We just finished our homework but Chrome and Lambo already asleep in their room."

Asari nodded.

"You all should EXTREMELY sleep in your EXTREME beds!" said Knuckle, or was that shouting?

Mukuro stared at his father and Daemon knew that look demanded an answer. Giotto also noticed this and cleared his throat to get their attention. All eyes focused on him. Giotto could even feel the skylark leaning against the wall behind him also staring at him.

"We just got information that the village we visited last month has been attacked by an unknown famiglia," Giotto said in a somber tone. He then explained further,

"We are heading there to find out what happened, but you all should go to sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

There was silence that greeted the adult for a few seconds..

Giotto then narrowed his eyes as his hyper intuition flared up.

Something was going to happen.

But what?

He was about to try and concentrate on the ambiguous feeling, but a voice interrupted him.

"I'll follow you there!" Hayato declared.

"Kufufufu, I as well" Mukuro said as he summoned his trident. The adults look at him questioningly.

"Yeah dad, I can't go to bed now." Takeshi butted in, the sword that Asari had gave him was now slung on his shoulder.

"WE WILL GO WITH YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn."

Without another word, the teenangers ran out of the mansion, Kyoya jumped from the window and Mukuro used his illusions to vanish. They all escaped to the nearest exit before any of their parents had the time to register what they said.

"You IDIOT son, you have school tommorow!"

"Nufufufu, something bad is going to happen, Primo."

"Takeshi wait!"

"We should EXTREMLY go now Primo or the kids are gonna get hurt"

"I know, let's go."

"WAIT! Where's that lazy brat?!"

Daemon disappeared and a loud shriek echoed from the mansion as the mist dragged the lightning out of his comfortable bed.

-X-

When Uncle Giotto said the village they had visited was attacked, all of them have thought about the same thing.

That made all of them worry. Yes, including Hibari and Mukuro.

Because the village that they have visited last month was where their cute little brother lived.

Well, not brother related by blood but still, they all think of him as their own brother.

Yet their fathers and uncles didn't know about him.

They all feared for the boy's safety as he surely didn't know how to defend himself like they could.

He was clumsy and innocent.

He was the one that saved them from the darkness,

And gave them light.

He was the one that made them work together.

As the wind passed by,

And their legs ran fast and hard,

One name was stuck in their heads.

"Tsuna"

He was their sky.

**:::::**

**Please review!**

**Updated : 8.02.2016**

**-SKY-**


	3. III : We Found You :

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR**

**Thank you for the reviews : **_Rena Scarlet, Syren Novade , Midnight Mirror , Tsuna (Guest ) , Nagi Rokudo , VandQ , TheVelvetKey , Neko and Niky , and Pandakat312_

**Beta-ed:** 9Cat**Lives**

**:::::**

III

**[** We Found You** ]**

**:::::**

The curtains were drawn and the room was occupied by three people. There was a throne at the center of the room and one sat there, while the others were standing right and left of the throne.

In front of them was a big screen, the light coming from it being the only source of light. The figure who was sitting on the throne chuckled as the screen displayed a brunet in action, unwillingly killing his parents. An evil smirk became visible, as he took off the mask.

However, this also revealed that he was, in reality, a woman.

"No one, no one, can ever deny MY orders," she said and turned to her left and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Nee, my cute Basil, can you go to the village and pick my Tuna-fish up?" She tilted her head. Basil knelt down and replied, "As you wish, my absolute mistress." Then he walked out of the room. The person who stood on her right quickly added before Basil walked away completely,

"Do not forget to annihilate everything in that village, including the people."

The woman focused her eyes back to the screen after watching Basil's figure walk away,

"Now my Tsu-kun, the curse is active and you're now my servant. You will never disobey me because no one can ever defy MY orders."

The screen showed a now fainted and covered in blood, one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"It's now tea time, Oregano-sama."

"Of course, Turmeric."

-X-

Hayato and the others were now in front of the village entrance, panting slightly at the continuous running. After gaining their breath back, they took the chance to observe their surroundings and their eyes widened.

What was in front of them made them want to vomit. Well not for a certain skylark and pineapple head. It was not a pleasant sight for kids their age to see. If it was a normal kid that saw what was happening in front of their eyes, they would have a very long trauma.

Luckily they were not_ 'normal'_ kids.

"Kyoya, herbivores, what are you doing here?"

The sudden voice that appeared behind them made them jump out of shock, though of course not for a certain skylark and pineapple head, once again.

They quickly turned around to see who's voice it belonged to and quickly felt relieved when the person was revealed to be Alaude, Kyoya's father.

Alaude stayed where he was standing, and glared at the bunch of herbivores with Kyoya. He didn't know why they were here and noted that Chrome and Lambo were not with them.

He also noticed that the kids in front of him seemed restless and each of them had their own weapons with them, except Ryohei since he fought using his bare hands.

Something more was going on to make them like this.

Alaude narrowed his eyes and spoke with his usual cold voice, making Hayato and the others flinch slightly. Alaude wanted to know as to why they were here, and not the Primo's group.

"Explain."

Takeshi grinned and put his hands on the back of his head, minding the swords in his grip, and decided to answer his Uncle Alaude. No one wanted to know what the leader of CEDEF would do to get the answer from them.

Yup, no one wanted ta know or even think of it.

"Haha, Uncle Alaude! We heard from Uncle Giotto that the village that we visited last month got attacked."

'Tch, and it's true.' Hayato muttered.

"Then why are you are here?" Alaude stared at his son, demanding an answer from him. Kyoya stared back and answered his father's question.

"Hn, we want to go find our little brother."

"And we are in hurry!" Mukuro snapped in a urgent tone.

Before Alaude could fully register what Kyoya just said, the kids once again took off, leaving Alaude stunned for a second. Not wanting the kids and his son to get hurt in a ruined village that still had the culprit wandering around freely, he immediately followed in suite.

The platinum blonde actually knew that the kids were safe even without an adult but he still had this feeling of not wanting the kids out of his sight, fearing that they would get hurt even if they were his fellow guardians' children.

Vongola is a famiglia who care for their special ones even without blood connection. He actually cared for all of them even though he hid it perfectly from others, except Giotto.

Alaude also didn't want any destruction made by Kyoya, who tended to bite weak herbivores, and Mukuro, who loved to play with others' minds, were there. Giotto would gladly die than sign more of his beloved paperwork caused by them.

"EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Haha,wait for me Ryohei-nii!"

"You idiots! RUN faster!"

"Remind me to bite all of you to death after this."

"Kufufu, then hurry up so I can fight you, skylark-kun."

They ignored the corpses that scattered everywhere and the bright colors of the burning houses. They ignored all of it because now the only thing that they were concerned about was their sweet sky.

Hayato started cursing under his breath about wanting to bomb the person who had done this to the depths of hell and then let Mukuro play with him.

The usually happy Takeshi tightened his grip on his sword while Ryohei just kept punching the air while running at full speed. Kyoya and Mukuro had this terrifying dark aura surrounding them.

They kept running with Alaude not far behind, still looking if the Primo and the others guardians had come or not. At last, Hayato saw a gate that lead to the brunet house.

"I can see the gate! HURRY UP!"

"Kufufu, I can see it too, so shut up," said Mukuro, who unfortunately ran beside Hayato and was rubbing his ear because of the octopus head's loud voice. Well, he still thanked his luck for not being near the lawn head. If he was, he'd lose his hearing.

Still, their speed increased.

"Little one, please direct Giotto and the others here," Alaude said to the fluffy yellow bird hovering near him.

"Got it, got it."

Kyoya just needed one tonfa to break the gate and Ryohei's punch to get the poor door crushed into small pieces. All of them ran past the living room, but bumped into Hayato, who had been leading, as he suddenly stopped in front of the kitchen entrance.

Luckily Kyoya and Mukuro saw this and managed to put a break on their speed to stop.

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE EXTREME OCTOPUS HEAD?!"

"Whoa there Hayato, what's wrong?"

"Oya, why stop so suddenly?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

Alaude just entered the house.

The other kids slowly walked behind Hayato to see what had made him stop so suddenly, and when they saw the scene in front of them, they halted their movements.

Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, whom they had known and were fond of, were on the floor, covered in blood with a knife found not far from them. Their eyes were closed and there was no sign of life in them.

But that was not what had halted their bodies; it was the boy perhaps not older than fourteen, with dirty blonde hair and blue colored eyes, wearing a suit that had been tainted with blood. His left hand held a weapon looking like a boomerang while his right hand held onto their brunet's collar.

The said brunet seemed limp and his big honey colored eyes were shut. They feared for a moment that they were too late and the brunet was dead but the up and down of his chest made the baseball lover sigh in relief.

'Tsuna is alive.'

Alaude, who saw the scene in front of him, immediately ran past the children and, holding his handcuffs tightly, launched himself towards the boomerang herbivore.

Basil immediately loosened his grip on Tsuna, dropping him, and held up his boomerang to shield himself. Mukuro ran forward and managed to catch Tsuna's limp body before it fell to the ground. Mukuro immediately checked for injuries, relieved that there were no fatal wounds except for a few scratches and bruises.

The pineapple quickly called Ryohei over.

"Go bring Tsunayoshi's parents to the living room." Ryohei immediately went to work, with the others' help. Takeshi and Hayato had Sawada Nana while Kyoya and Ryohei dragged Sawada Iemitsu.

Kyoya glanced at his father, who was still fighting with the herbivore, saying, "I'll leave that herbivore to you." He then walked out of the kitchen.

Mukuro brought Tsuna up bridal style and moved to the living room.

After all the kids were out of the kitchen, Alaude allowed himself a little smirk and said,

"Now I can arrest you."

-X-

"GUARH! THE KIDS SURE RUN EXTREMELY FAST!"

"SHUT UP, KNUCKLE! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

"Hahaha, we're racing eh.?" A vein popped.

"Why did ore-sama get involved in this?!"

*THWACK!*

"YOU SHUT UP, TOO, LAMPO! AND RUN FASTER!"

Giotto could only sigh when he turned his head to see his guardians bickering while running. Just where they found the energy to do that without losing their way was unknown to him.

"Come on guys, we are nearing the village."

*Time skip*

The first thing that Giotto saw when they arrived at the village was a tragedy. Dead bodies, ruined houses, fire and much more that he wanted to vomit.

It's looked like a war zone!

G muttered under his breath about Hayato being an idiot,

Asari looked worried while his eyes narrowed, searching for the kids,

Knuckle prayed for the dead souls,

And Lampo face was pale.

"Nufufu, Primo." Daemon appeared suddenly besides Lampo, making him jump in fear. "UWAA!" Lampo fell on his butt and Asari helped him get up. Giotto look at his Mist guardian.

"What is it Daemon?" he asked. On top of Daemon's head was a fluffy yellow puff ball and the mist chuckled.

"I know where the kids are, so follow me."

Giotto nodded and the group took off, hurriedly following the mist and once again ignoring their surroundings just like the first group.

"I hope they're fine," Giotto muttered under his breath.

He didn't have any children, since there has been no woman yet to win his heart, while all of his guardians had a child, or a nephew in Knuckle case. He still loved them and cared for them and always spent time with them when he was not in a war with his beloved paperwork.

He found that it always impressed him at how alike his guardians are with their children, not to mention the similarity of attitudes they possessed.

Now he needed to find them and ask why they ran off like that. His Hyper Intuition was acting up. It wanted to tell him something,

Both sad and happy.

"G, I hope that nothing really bad has happened to the kids." G raised his eyebrow and glanced at Giotto in worry. "I hope so too, Giotto," he reassured, as Daemon stopped.

They all saw a two storey-house and noted it was the only house that still stood strong and not burning in fire. Primo and his guardians passed the fallen gate and entered the house without caring for the crashed door.

Asari heard someone fighting and rushed towards the kitchen with the others following closely behind.

"Alaude!"

There, in front of him, was Alaude, fighting with a dirty-blonde haired boy that looked to be the age of fourteen.

The boy, who seemed to be aware that there were more people coming, decided to end the fight. He reached for the smoke bomb in the pocket.G's eyes widened and reached forward to prevent the boy from activating the smoke bomb but it was too late.

The bomb exploded and when the smokes cleared, the boy was gone and Alaude now giving G a death glare. Giotto just sweat dropped.

"Have you seen the kids, Alaude?" asked Asari and Alaude just 'Hn'-ed before walking out of the kitchen to the living room where the kids were located.

**:::::**

**Is it ok? Or too OOC?**

**And of course to the people who Favourite and Follow this fanfict, I love all of you!**

**Not forgetting the people who had voluntered themselves to be my Beta, I appriciate all of your effort and sorry to decline it since I have found one.**

**Once again, thank you taking your time to read this story!**

**-SKY-**

**Updated : 8.02.2016**


	4. IV : Your New Family :

**Hey guys! Wow! 43 Favs and 55 Follower! I love all of you and because of that, I decided to update a little bit early with the help from my cousin laptop~**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR**

**Thank you for the reviews :** _NagiRokudo , RenaScarlet and Guest_

**Beta-ed:** 9Cat**Lives****_  
_**

**:::::**

IV

**[** Your New Family** ]**

**:::::**

They walked into the living room and immediately noticed the five missing children surrounding the long couch where Sawada Tsunayoshi was put by Mukuro.

The other children had put down the lifeless body of the Sawada couple at the end of the room and covered it with a white blanket that Takeshi had found. Where he find it, they did not know.

Giotto's guardians hurriedly went to their own children to check for any injuries while Giotto and Lampo neared the couch, their eyes wandering the living room.

'It's so warm and cheerful in here.'

Thought Giotto as the feeling of warmth surrounded him when he saw the room. Its atmosphere and the decorations of it make him feel content and comfy. It feel likehome.

"YOU IDIOT BRAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY JUST LIKE THAT?!" G immediately snapped Giotto out of his thoughts as he saw Hayato raise a hand to his head, hissing. It seemed like G had given Hayato a smack on the head, again.

The blond boss gave his Storm guardian a sigh while G shrugged it off.

Asari patted Takeshi on the head while saying, "Don't do that again ok?" Takeshi nodded with a smile.

"I won't, I'm sorry for making you worry dad." Asari just smiled wider.

"Nufufu, are you okay, Mukuro?" Mukuro nodded and Alaude just leaned against the wall as he knew how his son was but still glared at Kyoya for making him and others worried . The skylark just glared back but still mumbled a quiet apologize to his father.

"GUARH! YOU ARE EXTREMELY OKAY, RIGHT, MY NEPHEW?!" shouted Knuckle, making the others cringe at its loudness. Ryohei nodded and replied with the same volume, or even louder.

"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

"I swear my eardrums are going to explode," said Lampo with a sigh. Giotto nodded in his agreement.

The Vongola boss then stared at the brunet that laid on the couch and widened his eyes a little. 'This child really looks like me!'

"Umm, would all of you mind explaining why you acted like that, and who he is?" Giotto asked and gestured his head towards the brunet. All of his guardians turned their gaze to the boy and just like Giotto, they also had shock written on their faces at the great resemblance to their boss.

G snapped his head towards his childhood friend and spat out

"YOU didn't tell US that you had a son, GIOTTO?!" Giotto choked his own saliva at the sudden question.

"Nufufu, wasn't he the one that didn't have relationships with women?"

"Haha, why didn't tell us sooner, Giotto?"

"Yare, yare."

"PRIMO! WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET TO THE EXTREME?!"

"I'll arrest you, Giotto."

Giotto sweat dropped while taking a few steps back when Alaude took out his handcuffs.

"G-GUYS! I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

All noises were shut down when the adults heard the kids start to laugh. They stared at them questioningly. It was Kyoya (who did not laugh, just smirked) that gave them the answer.

"Tsunayoshi is not Uncle Giotto's son, his parents were Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana."

Alaude put back his handcuffs and the others just mouthed an 'O'.

"Were? Where are his parents?" asked Lampo as he caught the word Kyoya used. At that, the kids stared at the floor with a grieving look on their faces.

"There." Mukuro gestured his head to the covered bodies at the end of the room and understanding dawned on the adults. Giotto bit his lip as sympathy flooded his heart. 'The boy must be so traumatized.'

"Who is he?" asked Asari as that was the question that had bugged him from the start.

Hayato smirked and answered it with pride and happiness, "He is our little brother and Lambo's big brother!" His smirk turned into a small smile that had G wondering when he had last seen his son with such a soft and happy smile.

'Maybe before that accident,' he thought.

"Nufufu, your little brother?" asked Daemon as his trident shone dangerously under the moon light. The kids nodded and then Ryohei explained a little,

"We met him about two years ago when we followed Aunt Elena to her friend's house!" At that time, Giotto had Knuckle check for any injuries on the kids.

He didn't know what he felt right now. When he first saw the sleeping brunet, sudden emotions struck through him. He felt attached to the fragile looking boy. Giotto reach out his right hand to remove the bangs from the brunet face. Protectiveness and loving passed through him as if he were his son.

"What is his name?" he asked gently while Knuckle let out his sun flames.

Takeshi grinned, "Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Asari's face lit up,

"Isn't that a Japanese name Takeshi?" Once again, the baseball lover nodded. "His mom is Japanese, but his dad is fully Italian."

"Does he have any relatives?" G asked. The kids shook their heads and Giotto suddenly feel very happy.

"Hn, as far as we know, they don't have any relatives here and if they do, they aren't aware of them," Kyoya answered.

"Then I will adopt him."

All eyes stared at him with shock. Well, happiness and hope from the kids.

"Wel-" Before he can finish his word, the sleeping brunet stir.

-X-

Tsuna feel a hand brush his bangs away and pet his head. He liked the hand since it was warm and full of love. Like okaa-san's hands. He tried to open his eyes, but once he managed to barely open them, everything was blurry.

He stared as his eyes trying to clear up the blur and once it did, he slowly got up from his laying position.

The first one to enter his view was a stranger, an adult that had blond hair and then Hayato-nii came to view.

"H-hiee! H-Haya-What happen?!" He widened his eyes when he saw that all of his siblings, ones he didn't have blood connection too but still a tight bond, were in his living room. He still remembered the time when he asked them to be his brothers. It was two years ago.

_"U-umm, Tsu-kun doesn't have any siblings and i-it's lonely being t-the o-only child s-so, can all of you b-becomes Tsu-kun brothers and sister?"_

_"A-ah, a-and of course to a-also b-be Lambo's big brother!"_

And all of them agreed!

Hayato face of concern snapped Tsuna back to his place.

"Tsuna! ARE YOU OKAY?!" he asked loudly making G to smack his son once again.

"You idiot! Do you wanna make Tsuna go deaf or what?!"

"That hurt old man!"

Both of them started to glare at each other. Then, Takeshi came into view with an adult that almost look exactly like him except older and taller. Now that Tsuna realized it, all of his siblings had an adult next to them that looked almost exactly like them, so he concluded that they were their parents.

The brunet also noted that Chrome and Lambo weren't there, his parents as well.

"Tsuna, what do you remember before you fainted?" asked Takeshi.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. 'I fainted?' But he put that aside and tried to remember what he did last, to no avail. He could not remember anything, so he shook his head and answered Takeshi's question with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-nii, but I can't remember anything before I passed out." Takeshi just pet Tsuna's head and said,

"It's okay, Tsuna!"

Tsuna then looked at Mukuro then at Kyoya, he asked a question that made the room become deadly quiet.

"Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, where are my parents?"

The temperature dropped.

-X-

After that night, after they revealed the truth to Tsuna, he cried anguished cries and hugged Giotto so tightly when the blond offered him comfort. Giotto happily complied, rubbing his back softly until Tsuna once again passed out.

The kids also had that hurt look on their face when they couldn't do anything to comfort their little brother. It hurt to see the always smiling face cry so badly.

It made them feel useless.

The adult also felt the same. They couldn't bear to see a kid like Tsuna cry so breakingly in Giotto arms.

That is when all of them, including Giotto,

Swore to find the culprit and give him/her a very painful punishment.

-X-

Giotto and the others went back to the mansion with the fainted Tsuna while Alaude stayed back to deal with the corpses and everything else that needed to be done.

That morning, the funeral for Tsuna's parents was held. Elena cried in Daemon arms when she heard the news from her husband. Chrome and Lambo were also tears.

Tsuna was still watching his parent's casket, not even bothered by his surrounding. The dark circles under his eyes were visible as were the puffy eyes from crying to long.

He just stared at it.

Hayato,Takeshi and all of his siblings were behind him.

-X-

_'Otou-san and okaa-san is dead.'_

Tsuna don't know what he was feeling right now.

Anger?

Sorrow?

Fear?

All of it made him confused.

He wanted to cry but it seemed the the tears won't come.

_'Otou-san and okaa-san is dead.'_

Tsuna would no longer experience a normal day, he could no longer wait for his father to come home from work, having finished fishing. He won't have any fresh tuna from his father.

His mother won't wake him up with a smile. Won't cook his favourite meal. Won't go out with him for a walk or picnic at the beach while waiting for his father.

No more..

Before he even realize it, the tears once again ran down his face but then his eyes widened. A woman, a pretty woman with the same brunet hair as him, in a white dress kneeled down in front of him and wiped the tears gently with a soft smile.

Behind her standing a male with blond hair and one of his goofy grins. Tsuna softly said, "Okaa-san..Otou-san."

Nana smiled and Iemitsu walked near them and he hugged Tsuna.

_'Don't be sad Tsu-kun, okaa-san and otou-san will always watch over you from above.'_

_'You also will have a new family that will always care for you and love you.'_

Tsuna tilted his head, new family? Who?

Well, he had still not been informed about Giotto's wish to adopt him. The couple laughed and Tsuna feel a hand tap his shoulder and he turned his head to look at who it was.

_'He will be your new papa,Tsu-kun!'_

There,Giotto was smiling softly at him.

"Tsunayoshi, I have been wondering, since you don't have any relatives that you know of, will you stay with us? With your other siblings?"

Tsuna blinked, his mind still trying to process this new information.

Nana and Iemitsu walked through Giotto, both kneeling down in front of Tsuna. It seemed like it is just Tsuna that could see his dead parent since everyone seems oblivious.

They pulled Tsuna into a hug, one last time before each kissed him on his right and left cheeks.

_'No need to think Tsuna, accept it!'_

_'Go make new and happier memories with them!'_

Tsuna blinked again and they are gone. He wiped away his tears and stared at Giotto for a while. 'He will be my new Papa…' Tsuna don't know why but that thought made him happy .

Giotto waited, he felt very nervous actually. What if Tsuna refused? There were many reasons to do that, all of which passing the blonde's mind, but his thoughts were cut off when Tsuna give him a very bright and beautiful smile. He felt very warm and happy to see that smile.

He also smiled brighter in return. Tsuna opened his mouth to answer and Giotto heart beat fast. He gulped and mentally prepare for any of Tsuna answer.

"I.."

-X-

"I'm sorry to have failed you, my mistress."

She smiled and put back her cup at the table.

"It's okay Basil-kun." She stopped, thinking a certain Sky arcobaleno.

"It just turns out to be just a mere _coincidence _that they found my Tuna-fish, but it's okay. This makes my plan easier, actually."

"More tea, Oregano-sama?"

She nodded.

**:::::**

**How was it? Ok or just average?Please leave a review!**

**Thank you for reviewing and to all that have Fav and Follow this fanfict, I am so happy and THANK YOU! XD**

**See you next time!**

**Updated: 8.02.2016**

**-SKY-**


	5. V : Leisure :

**Hello**! **Sorry for the late update and I tried very hard to make this chapter longer since we are entering the daily life arc**.

**Sorry for grammar and error in this chap**.

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own KHR or the song by Namikawa Daisuke**.

**Thank you for the reviews :**_ RenaScarlet , NagiRokudo , Lilinanade , Natsu Yuuki , -falls , kat1316 , queenalea (guest) and xeyuxe20_

**Beta-ed:**_ 9_Cat**Lives**

**:::::**

V

**[** Leisure** ]**

**:::::**

The door opened and a pair of big brown eyes stared in, making sure the occupant in the room were sleeping soundly and wont disturb his plan. After making sure that the line was clear, he slowly tip-toed in. Walking so slowly and carefully to not made any sound.

His direction was the bed, where a certain blonde boss were sleeping. As he reach the bed, he narrowed his eyes. He gonna make it this time and he seriously will. 'Take a deep breath first..'

One..

Two..

Three!

"Papa! Wake up!~" The brunet, which was revealed as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the adopted son of Vongola Primo aka Giotto Vongola.

The cute brunet quickly jumped on top of Giotto, making the poor blonde to sit up straight from shock and to choke at the same time. Not to mention having a near heart attack because of the ambush his son made.

His hands unconciously wrapped tightly aroud Tsuna small figure and blinked out his sleepiness. His mind still working slowly what just happened and Giotto look down on his son face in daze who in return stare back at his papa with a curious one. The blonde mind somehow stopped working for a while and screaming in his head just how cute his son is.

Then it clicked in his mind and he widened his eyes.

"Wha-?! Tsuna!" After he registered what had happen, he, the great Vongola Primo, the great Sky, got ambushed by his son, a nine yers old kid nonetheless, he chuckled awkwardly and refuse to hear a small voice in his mind that scream, 'That fedora tutor of mine will kill me if he know bout this!'. His mind replaying a word that the fedora tutor of his love so much.

'Ciaossu!'

No, not that one. Another one..

'Chaos.'

Tsuna smiled brightly at seeing his beloved new papa chuckled. That meant he succeded to wake his papa! Everyone kept saying that his papa is hard to wake up and so he tried to know the truth but it seems everyone was wrong.

Giotto smiled gently when Tsuna laughed happily. "Sooo, my Tuna here wake up early eh.." He then got up from the bed and scoop Tsuna up then made both of them swings in circle before he stop not long after that because of dizziness, how children like to do that he doesnt know.

It made him dizzy but the different effect on Tsuna though, he laughed whole heartly. "Now Tsuna, yes Papa awake now. Ohayou." The blonde gave his cute son a kiss on the forehead before he gently ruffled the soft brown hair.

"Hehe, mission complete!" Giotto blinked, now that perked his curiousity, he asked,

"What mission, Tsuna?"

Now he was seated on the edge of the bed, Tsuna climbed up and sat on his lap. "Umm, Uncle G said that if I can wake papa up, he will give me a hot chocolate with m-ma-mi-..umm.. mashimallowe!".

At that, Giotto pouted. 'What a nice way to bribe Tsuna to wake me up..'.

He sighed, well, everyone know that Giotto is not a morning person and G will always lecture him, like a mother he never have. Wait, not a mother, its a grandmother he never have! A mother wont go lecturing her child for hours and complaints about many things, that is was a grandmother always do.

Giotto was back to the real world when he heard two growls that came from his and Tsuna's stomache and Tsuna smiled sheepishly at his papa.

"Seems like my cute son here and his papa is hungry..hmm" He narrowed his eyes and stare at the brunet on his lap and Tsuna gulped. He then tackled Tsuna and tickles him to death, poor tuna-fish.

"Uwaa! P-pa-papa! Stop! It-tickle-ahahahahaha!" Giotto also laughed, "No! This is papa payback for wake papa up so early then we go to the dining room.. Hahaha!"

The tuna-fish pouted in between his laughs.

-X-

After Giotto asked Tsuna to join his family, the brunet accepted it with happy tears and Giotto immediately hug Tsuna to death, out of happiness before he got whacked, painfully mind you, by G and got a cold glare from Alaude.

That cold-platinum-haired-man sure have a soft spot for cute living things like that Hibird his son have and Roll the hedgehog. Tsuna was catogorized as one of the cute living things. He is a tuna-fish after all.

They were now walking towards the mansion using the forest road since they will catch to many unwanted attention if they use the normal road since they are Vongo- no, since they are a group of hot men and cute children and a pretty woman and their fangirls and fanboys can rival their enemy famiglias.

Elena immediately scoop Tsuna away from the blonde boss and kiss Tsuna's forehead and give him hug, not as deathly as Giotto's.

"Aww, now I have a new cutie in the house! Call me mama just like all your siblings because now we are family!" Tsuna nodded, and try to call Elena with his most bright smile because he have known Elena long enough even before he met his siblings since Elena was his mother best friend and crime partner for always dressing him up and yet he know how kind she is,

"Alright, mama!"

And it have a huge impact on Elena.

She had always wanted Tsuna to call her that since she first laid eyes on him and how Nana had happily agreed with that idea.

'T-T-TOO CUTE!'

She squealed, but unfortunately, Nana was not here to witness this cute scene in front of her. Maybe from above?_ 'Nana, I promise you that I will take care of your son just like the others. Rest in peace my best friend.' _

Somehow, she heard a soft giggle that only her best friend had._ 'I know you will take good care of him, thank you for that and goodbye my best friend, Elena..'._

Elena smiled sadly at that. Her crime partner which she had love like a sister will never met eachother again, maybe in the afterlife.

"Haha, now we're a family nee,Tsuna!" Takeshi walked near him and slung his hand on his shoulder. Hayato immediately scowl at that.

"Teme! Dont casualy touch Tsuna,you baseball freak! Ah, I am VERY happy for you Tsuna!"

"Hayato,language!" G glare at his son.

"Tch!"

"GUARGH! I AM HAPPY FOR YOU TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna just giggled.

"Arigatou, Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii and Ryohei-nii!" He then was suprised with hugs from Lambo and Chrome.

"Welcome to the family, Tsuna-nii!" The both said in sync.

Mukuro just patted him on the head and softly said, "Kufufu", he still wonder what was those word meant and Kyoya just gave him a small smile.

The other adults just watched with smile on their faces, a small smile on Alaude face and a smirk from Daemon though, the kids looked very happy with their new brother and they seriously wonder when the last time they saw those truly sincere happy expression from their children.

That happen a very long time ago before that _accident _took away their happiness, they were glad that Tsuna gave them happiness and made them acted like how they used to be before _that _and somehow, in just this two days, they also have grown attached towards Tsuna.

Especially Giotto, he is a papa now.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were suprised with the butlers and maids line up at the door and each of them held a very happy face that creeped them.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family, Young master Tsuna!"

The wind sure travel fast.

-X-

They are now in front of the dining room and Tsuna just about to open the door when Giotto intuition flare up. He immediately snatch Tsuna from the door before the door got opened harshly from the inside of the room, he wondered how long will the door survive this torture.

Back to the person who opened the door, it was Ryohei.

The white haired kid immediately notice the father and son,

"AH,GOOD MORNING, UNCLE GIOTTO AND YOU TOO TSUNA! WANNA JOIN ME AND UNCLE KNUCLE FOR OUR DAILY RUNNING AROUND THE GARDEN?!" Tsuna winced a little with the loudness and Giotto just sweat dropped.

He politely turn down the offer though because the garden are _that _big and it was still early to do anything. The clock showed the time, 8.30 a.m in the morning!

"Well, I'll make sure that you will join use next time, Giotto!" Knuckle said as he and Ryohei ran towards the back yard.

His voice sure could rival Ryohei's.

Now, Giotto need to pray to whatever higher up that exist to never ever EVER let him get dragged to those uncle and nephew trainning and he rather got trapped in his office room and do the evil paperworks then stuck with that two louth mouth, he probably also will be deaf.

As Giotto drove in his thought, Tsuna dragged his papa by the hand to enter the dining hall and he got to see the other occupants in the seated at the head of the table and Tsuna sat on his right. G just arrived with a frown on his face and sat on Giotto left, as usual.

"At it again, G?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

Everyone in the mansion know how G and Hayato always fight with each other and yet still care for one another. G just shrug it off. Hayato then come in with bump on hi head as he hissed quitely. His green eyes then spotted Tsuna who was waving at him, the silver haired kid immediately rushed to Tsuna side and bow to him,

"Ohayougozaimas,Tsuna!" he said as he seated down beside Tsuna. The brunet nodded happily before replied, "Ohayou to you too, Hayato-nii and you too, Uncle G!" G gave him a small smile. All the adults wonder why Hayato, the deliquent one got so attached and so loyal to Tsuna, like a lost puppy find it master.

Sure a wonder..

Giotto blinked and wondered how Tsuna got so close and loved by each of his nephews, well Tsuna was easy to be loved and cared but he really is curious how the little brunet can knocked at the closed door the where the children had locked themselves in it and brings them out.

Giotto shakes his head slowly to remove that bad memory from his head and focused his gaze at his son. G looked at his best friend in concern.

Lampo and Lambo who sat two chairs from G yawn at the same time, they was the first one to came here. Lambo blinked a few times to move away his sleepiness before get up from his chair beside his brother and go to Tsuna side and gave him a hug and a small 'mornin,Tsuna-nii..'

Tsuna laughed, Lambo always the spoiled one yet he really cant help but to dotted at Lambo.

"Now,now Lambo, dont sleep on me ok? We will have our breakfast shortly,nee?" Lambo nodded and Tsuna got down from his chair and guided Lambo to his own which also located two chairs from Tsuna's.

He then gave a smile to Lampo, "Good morning, Uncle Lampo." Lampo just nodded sleepily yet still mumbled small good morning.

Lampo and Lambo sure share a great recemblance seeing that their were brothers. Tsuna then go back to his seat, just before he sat on the chair the door opened again.

Asari and Takeshi walk in with smile on their faces and greet everyone and sat on their chair and that was before Takeshi ruffled Tsuna hair, making Hayato glare at him, and like the baseball idiot he is, he just laughed it off.

Mukuro and Chrome also had arrived and greet everyone good morning, Tsuna got a hug from Chrome and Mukuro to ruffled his hair again which he gave everyone his pouting face and said that his hair gonna be more messy than it was if they kept ruffling it and Giotto reasoned that with a chuckle that his hair just soo soft and everyone agreed wholeheartly.

The pout on the Tuna-fish face deepened.

The last one to enter was Daemon and Elena. Daemon had his hand on Elena wrist before he let it go and walked towards Chrome to kiss his daughter on her forehead as a good morning and patted on Mukuro head then he nodded to the adults and said,

"Nufufu, good morning Giotto and you too pink head." He smirked then got engaged with G glare. Asari chuckled, "Maa, maa, you too, that is enough." Lampo gulped loudly.

The first thing Elena do when she came in was to search for Tsuna and kiss his cheek. "Hehe,mornin mama."

The other kids also gave her the same good morning with word mama in it, just like how she wanted. She also gave a kiss on the cheek to her cute daughter,Chrome before she sat down beside Daemon and gave him a kiss on th cheek.

"Give it a room you lovebirds." G said exaperately and Giotto sighed.

"Nufufu, good morning everyone." Others replied.

"Now,lets start our breakfast."

Ah, Alaude and Hibari is on a mission.

"And NO food war!" Giotto reminded.

-X-

It happened two years ago. Before all of them met Tsuna and their mother was still by their side. Yes, that meant Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya and Ryohei mother was still with them. Family for Ryohei though.

All of them live a very peacefull life in the Vongola term of peacefull (which include shouting, fighting and breaking.. Ah and also lecturing.)

Until one day, when Hayato mom, Lavina, asked Takeshi and Kyoya mom and Ryohei family to go out and help her buy some groceries at the was when the bad luck hit them, hard.

The kids, still young at that time, Hayato and Takeshi being seven, Kyoya and Mukuro at eight, Ryohei being the eldest of them all on his nine, Chrome at her six and Lambo the youngest of all at his five got shocked to hear the news.

Their moms and Ryohei's family had fall from a cliff on their way back from the town.

Elena,the only one that did not tag along with them cried so much as she tried very hard to comfort her nephews. Chrome and Lambo, although still young and not understand any of it also got affected with the sad atmostphere around them and ran to Elena for comfort.

Hayato and Takeshi cried like never before and Elena run her hands to comfort both of them. Lampo on the other hand patted Ryohei on the head as he also crying like baby.

Ryohei, the usual louth mouthed just silently cried in Lampo arms. His family, his father, mother and his unborn sister.. He lost all of them in just a day, at least the others still had their father on their side and yet, how about him?

Elena looked worriedly at the door where Kyoya had disappear and just wished he was alright. Unknown to her, her son, Mukuro was the one to comfo- not really comforting, he just sat there and shut his mouth and made his present known so Kyoya knew that he was not alone.

Mukuro shut his eyes when he saw the tears that started to form on Kyoya eyes so he wont be able to see the weakest state of his rival/brother and just sat besides him quitely as the small sobs came to his ears. They were still young and fragile after all.

The adults was also shocked to hear this news which was told to them by a police man who was called by a friend of his from the fire station about the accident.

No ones know how angry,sad,scared and many other emotions the guys had at that time.

They figured it out that the cause of the accident was an unfuctioned break that was cut by one of their enemy famiglia on the car Lavina and th others sed. No need to say, that was the day the whole mafia society knew how powerful the Vongola are.

They wiped out the whole famiglia of the said enemy until nothing more left behind,not even a single life live. It was not helping also when three most trusted allies of Vongola land their hand to help because the said enemy famiglia was the fourth most powerfull mafia.

Now, they were just a legend that made everyone fear,awed and loyal to the Vongola.

It was a hard year for them to get used without their beloved one on their side but they managed, somehow but not th kids though. Ryohei got adopted by Knuckle as he were his nephew. The others except Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro turn into lone wolf and even more colder than usual for Kyoya.

That was the last strings of her patient for the gloomy and scary atmosphere at the mansion. Even Giotto was affected since he was quite close to all of them.

That was when she decided to drag all of her nephews and children for a walk to the nearest village where she knew her best friend live with her husband and her very cute seven years old brunet live.

That was when the atmosphere started to change slowly.

That was when the nephew of her called Elena,mama. Lambo was the one to say that first and followed by others.

-X-

After they have their breakfast, they leisured around the living room, doing their own things.

Giotto doesn't have paperwork today, much to his relieve and caution because it seems like the calm before the storm but he put that thought at the back of his mind so he could spend his free time with his family.

Asari and Takeshi sat on the sofa next to where Tsuna and Giotto were and calmly sip their Japenese tea. The blonde boss and his son join in too after Takeshi persuade them to.

Soon, Elena and Chrome also sat there and join them having a good Japenese tea.

G and Hayato was having a chess competition. Something they always end up fighting over. Both won for three time now so they wanted to decide which one is more genius, if that didnt end up into a fight though.

"Nee,papa, where is Uncle Daemon and Mukuro-nii?" Tsuna asked as he put his cup down. Giotto shrugged and gestured toward Elena.

"Ask your Aunt -ehem- mama,Tsuna." They know how Elena despised the word aunt by her nephew because that made her feel old and she more than loved it when they call her mama. The kids just get along with it.

It helped them to remind them that even though their mother and family were gone, they still have a mother figure with them. One that have the same warm arms as their mother,warm smiles and love for them. They really love their mama just how they love their mother.

Elena glare at Giotto where he just sweat dropped.

Elena was someone you don't wanna mess with, there are reason as to why Daemon the Devil marry her. Asari and Takeshi just laughed at the scene. G scoffed as he move his piece.

Chrome who had finished her cup of tea decide to lay on her mother lap. Elena subconciouly patted her. She sighed,

"Sorry Tsuna, mama doesnt know where your Uncle Daemon and Mukuro-nii went to." She gave the pouting brunet an apologize smile.

Daemon and Mukuro have gone to god know where, maybe to train with their illusion and to prepare their battle with their rival which is Alaude and Kyoya.

"Nufufu,just you wait, Alaude."

"Kufufu, cant wait for you to come back. Kyoya."

Far from the mansion, the said father and son sneeze in sync and immediately have the sudden urge to kill a certain melon-head and a pineapple-head. As a payback, both the fruit-shapped-head father and son also sneeze making their illusion to break.

They spend the time chatting and the time sure moved fast.

Elena then come out with a plan. She clapped her hand to get their attention and everyone focused their gaze on her.

"How about we go to the park this evening?" She asked. Giotto raised his eyebrow at that while Asari immediately agreed.

G 'hmm'-ed his approval as he moved from his spot at the chair where he used to play chess few hour ago and sat beside Asari. Knuckle who just enter the room was now joining their group give her a nodd as an ok.

Elena then titled her head toward the blonde, asking his thought. He sighed,

"I am okay with it but I don't know whether it was a good thing for Tsuna to go out. He still a little trauma with what just happened to him." Giotto looked at his now sleeping son.

The kids had decided to take a short nap and Tsuna were now slepping on his papa lap just like Chrome on her mom's. Takeshi and Hayato decide to sleep near Tsuna so they take both right and left space near Giotto and sleep.

Lambo who had doze off right after he enter the room wake up suddenly before sleepily move his body near Takeshi and made Takeshi left hand his pillow. Ryohei go to his room to take a shower.

G and Asari stopped at what they were doing at hearing their friend concern. Lampo also opened his right eyes to show that he was awake an paying attention. Knuckle put down his cup and Elena smiled sadly.

-X-

After they had return to the mansion, Giotto had ordered Alaude and Daemon to gather information on everything related to the village and who the one responsible for it. To Giotto dissapointment and frustration they got too little information about it.

The villager was mostly dead and the one that survived havent be found. They are still working on it as they had promised to take revenge to the one who do all of that cruelity.

They also discovered that Tsuna have amnesia. He doesnt remember anything about how he got to the kitchen or how his clothes was covered with blood (which why the reason Giotto asked Knuckle to check on him just after Tsuna woke up that night he first met the brunet) or how he got his palm injured.

All the brunet could remember was that evening, his okaa-san and otou-san took him for a walk and had a picnic under a shady tree and shower him with smiles,hugs and love. Like they knew it was their last time together. That made Tsuna cried and Giotto had to lulled him to sleep.

One thing that they got was Sawada Iemetsu, Tsuna's father was a mafia boss to a small famiglia before the famiglia dissapeared mysteriously from the mafia society. Everything about that famiglia was gone like they were never exist.

That made Alaude irritated, nothing pass the CEDEF boss.

-X-

"He will get over it soon,Giotto." Asari said calmly and G nodded.

"Sides, he got us and you, Giotto." G added. Elena giggled and Knuckle agreed.

"THATS RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Elena immediately shushed Knuckle for his louth voice. "The kids are sleeping, quite down Knuckle." The priest then nodded.

"I didnt just want to brings the kids out for fresh air, I also want the town folks to know that you now have a son." Giotto and the others looked questioningly at Elena.

The woman in front of them pouted, this guys just sometimes too slow to connect the dot.

"I want all the town folks know that Tsuna is yours and his family will protect him no matter what."

Still that same look they gave her. She sighed in frustation now, " That is needed to announce your group of fangirl that you will not marry any of them to get the Vongola heir as now you got Tsuna!"

"Ahhh.." Now that dawned on them.

True to her words, Giotto group of fangirl annoyed them like hell as all the woman just want to take Giotto wealth and be popular.

The Vongola boss also have been cornered in the mafia boss meeting earlier of the month to marry a woman or their daughter so that he have a heir for Vongola throne. Highlight, heir for the Vongola throne.

They either want to take Giotto because of his wealth or either want to destroy Vongola from the inside, the latter always made his intuition agreed with it and most the woman he found annoying and spoiled, though not all.

He then came to a conclusion.

"Well then, what time?"

-X-

On that evening, they all walked out from the mansion, refuse to use the vehicle because the park was not far away and they just needed to walk for thirty minutes which is healthy for their health, Knuckle reasoned.

Daemon, Knuckle and Lampo cant tag along though since they have mission to attend so the remaining which consist Giotto,Tsuna,Hayato,G,Asari,Takeshi,Ryohei,Mukuro,Chrome,Lambo and Elena.

They walked leisurely and enjoy the scenery around them.

The Vongola mansion was far from the town and a bit isolated from others but it was surounded with a beautiful forest.

"Mm,mama?" Called Chrome as she tugged Elena violet dress. Elena looked down and hmm-ed to her, asking her to continue.

"C-can we h-have an ice-cream after this?" She asking while giving her mother a puppy dog eyes. Elena smiled then titled her head, a finger on her chin then she asked loudly,

"Well, who wants ice-cream?" All the kids immediately replied 'yes', Giotto included since it has been a while he tasted ice-cream.

They are now in front of the park and many other people set their eyes on them, well, who doesnt when the Vongola family went outside, they will always catch others attention.

Not just Vongola are a feared mafia famiglia, they are also a vignilant group. Vongola Primo and his guardians always got ambushed by fangirls and Elena always got glared by Daemon's fangirls for marrying the illusionist.

Even after they're married (except Giotto and Knuckle anndd Lampo) the fangirls club they have not just decreasing (they thought it was) noo.. It was even getting more larger! Especially when their son and daughter was born.

Vongola Primo have the largest group of fangirl since he was a gentleman and a charming one followed closely by Alaude,G,Daemon,Asari,Lampo and Knuckle.

Vongola family was not a mere idol to them..

They are royalty of the underground world, the king.

-X-

"Saa, choose your favourite one." Said Elena as the kids line up at the ice-cream stall.

Chrome first, "Hm, anoo.." She fidgeted with her hands.

"Its okay,Chrome-nee, Lambo-sama will protect you if anything happen!" Lambo said as he grabbed Chrome's hands and pridely said it. Chrome smiled,

"Go on, Chrome!" Tsuna also said, encouraging her. Elena squealed at the cuteness and immediately took out her camera and started taking pictures. The adults just sighed.

"Kufufu, now choose Chrome, I will not let anyone hurt you too." Mukuro glared at the worker who gulped in fear, 'How can a boy be this scar- owh wait, they are Vongola.'

Chrome made up her mind and said,"I want a pineapple flavour," Chrome said and the worker immediately scoop the flavour and put it on the cone before gave it to her.

Everyone sweat dropped at that or amused for a certain pineapple head. How come pineapple flavoured ice-cream exist?! Mukuro smirked before he got his mint flavour ice-cream.

"Tch,I want chocolate flavour and the same for this one." Hayato pointed toward Lambo.

"Arigatou, bakadera!"

A vein popped.

"TEME!"

"Gupyaa!" Lambo run off as Hayato were hot on his tail.

"Ah, Hayato-nii, Lambo!" Tsuna look at his siblings with worry, a hand then ruffled his hair and he looked up to see G smiled at him.

"Dont worry bout them,Tsuna. I'll go after them." He then walked away, Tsuna just blinked when he heard his Uncle G muttered something like 'an idiot son of his' or something like 'how Lavina got patient with that brat' .

Giotto shake his head and Asari just laughed. "Well, since Takeshi got his ice-cream, we will go after G and meet at the usual place ok, Giotto?" Asari said as Takeshi,Chrome,Ryohei and Mukuro gather around him.

The blonde boss nodded his head and the others take off. Now left was him,Tsuna and Elena who was now looking at the pictures she just taken with a content face.

"Now Tsuna, choose yours!" He said cheerly, the Vongola boss are curious actually at his son favourite flavour. This is his oppoturnity to learn more about his son.

After he adopted Tsuna, the brunet never once cause trouble for him or others and he also made people around him happy and care for him, in return, Tsuna also care for them deeply and really love his new family.

"Hmm,etto.. I want.. S-strawberry flavour!"

" Ah, me too, sir." Giotto immediately order his.

Tsuna eyes wide with excitement, "Papa like strawberry too?!" He asked while taking his ice-cream from the worker.

"Yup! My most favourite one also." The Vongola boss replied. He then asked Elena to hold for a while his ice-cream so that he can paid the worker.

Tsuna then happily licked his ice-cream and they made their way to the place they usualy hanging out at the park which people has labeled as 'Vongola territory' much to Asari and Takeshi to laugh at.

As they walked while chatting animatedly with each other and Giotto holding Tsuna hands made people around them curious to death. Who is that cute brunet Vongola Primo hold? To say that he had married, they havent hear any gossip or invatation and the child seriously look very alike to Giotto.

A woman, in her late twenties with long black hair came greeted the small group and she eyed Tsuna (glared) that made Giotto and Elena narrowed their eyes, Tsuna let out a small 'hie'.

"Yes? May I help you?.. Mika?" Asked Elena sweetly, venom in her voice, no one messed with her cute tuna-fish.

The woman which Giotto and family has known as a spoiled mafia boss daughter has come to hate her has simply shrug Elena off and immediately asked Giotto, moving her body around like there was a spider at her back.

"Nee, who is he, Primo?" She asked and played with her hair. Making use her seductive side to maybe charm the Vongola Primo. Giotto mentally want to spit out his ice-cream because of her.

How dare she glare at his son who was now hiding behind of his cloak and whimper slighlty. Elena bend down to comfort Tsuna.

"He is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The woman gaped at that. People who secretely listening stopped their movement,...

The brunet is what?!

"Now I have no reason to try searching for my bride since I have an heir now?" He smiled victoriouly (scarily from others perspective.)

" I need to take my leave now, good day, Mika." He then walked off with Tsuna in his arms. The poor boy was scared and hid his face in his father cloak. Giotto and Tsuna's ice-cream were now magicaly gone.. Into their stomache.

Mika who stood there dumbly make Elena laugh her beautiful laugh but as soon as that laugh come, her face change into a scary one, her eyes were cold and her smile were diabolic. Mika gulped in fear, this was the reason Daemon married her!

"Never dare to glare,hurt or critics my nephews. I dont know what I _will _or _can _do and of course I, myself _dont _wanna know what Vongola Primo and his guardians _will _do, Giotto is a very protective and possesive person you know?"

She warned her as soon as she got the change because woman like Mika,spoiled and always get what she want, (except Giotto) a very vengeful one since her father were a mafia boss and a cruel onr that since he order his worker like a slave .

Mika just nodded, still too scared to move. Elena then nodded in satification before she walked of.

The rest of the day gone smoothly and many people they bumped into squeal at Tsuna. Even Giotto fangirls loved him and gave him toys which he thanked them and made them had a nosebleed for moe overload.

-X-

The Vongola boss are now in Tsuna room, ready to tuck his son to bed. Tsuna lay on the comfortable bed and smiled sleepily at his papa.

He then remember something that he always do with his okaa-san before he go to bed. "Papa,sing me a song?" Giotto stopped his hand from stroking Tsuna soft hair and titled his head dumbly.

"Eh?" Tsuna giggled, really, his papa just so funny sometimes.

"Sing me a song papa, that what I always do with okaa-san before I go to bed."

Giotto was freaken out by now. A song? He doesnt know one since he didnt really into music. Ah, can he created one? Asari always said that song came from heart.

Daemon also said that song are what reflect our heart.. He fainted at that time,.. Daemon the Devil said that kind of thing made him scared.

Well..

Why not try?

"Aaa..Ok, but dont laugh if my voice sound funny." Tsuna nodded and waited expectanly.

Giotto was deep in thought for a few minutes to create a few simple words. He then humned the tune softly. Tsuna liked that tune, its soft and so sweet. Giotto then start singing.

-X-

_Stay in my heart_,_motto kimi koto wo_

(Stay in my heart, I want to know about you)

_Kimi no subete wo shiritai yo_

(Everything about you)

_Stay in your heart_, _motto boku no koto wo_

(Stay in your heart, more things about myself)

_Kimi no kokoro ni oite yuku_

(I'll leave behind in your heart)

_Yuugure ni mita kimi wa_

(When I saw you that night)

_Kanashi kurai utsukushii_

(You were so beautiful that it made me sad)

_Mega atta shunkan ni_

(The moment when our eyes met)

_Tashika ni kimi wa hohoenda_

(Surely you were smiling)

_Stay in my heart_, _tsutaetai kimochi_

(Stay in my heart, the feelings I want to convey)

_Kokoro no oku ni kakushiteta_

(Hid deep in my heart)

_Stay in your heart_, _sotto toki wo tomete_

(Stay in your heart, gently stop the time)

_Kimi no kokoro ni oite yuku_

(I'll leave then behind in your heart)

_Sugute yuku manichi bi ni_

(With everyday that passes by)

_Mokuteku sae mo miushinai_

(I lose sight of my purpose)

_Yagate kuru sayonara ni_

(I didnt even understand)

_Imi sae boku wa shiranakatta_

(The meaning of the goodbye that eventually came)

_Stay in my heart_, _motto kimi no kotto wo_

(Stay in my heart, more thing about you)

_Kokoro ni fusaku kizamitai_

(I want to engrave them deep in my heart)

_Stay in your heart_, _motto boku no koto wo_

(Stay in your heart, more things about you)

_Kimi no kokoro ni oite yuku_

(I'll leave them, behind in your heart)

_Kagiri aru monoyue ni_

(Therefore there are constrained things)

_Setsunaku mo mata itooshii_

(Painful but also preciously)

_Kagiri aru monoyue ni_

(Therefore there are constrained things)

_Taisetsuna ima ga mieru_

(I can see the valuabke present)

_Stay in my heart_, _tsutaetai kimochi_

(Stay in my heart, the feelings I want to convey)

_Kokoro no oku ni kakushiteta_

(Hid deep in my heart)

_Stay your heart_, _sotto toki wo tomete_

(Stay in your heart, gently stop the time)

_Kimi no kokoro ni oite yuku_

(I'll leave them behind in your heart)

Stay in my heart,

Stay in your heart,

Stay...

-X-

"Papa?" Tsuna called, the sleepiness almost doze him off.

His papa voice were so gentle and soothing too. He really like that song. Never heard that song in his life.

"Hmm?" Giotto replied, stroking gently Tsuna's hair.

"I love you papa, oyasumi."

Giotto chuckled before gently kiss his son forehead and whisper to his ear, "I love you too Tsuna, oyasumi."

_'Oyasumi_, _okaa_-_san_.. _otou_-_san_.'

**:::::**

**How was it? Was it ok? Just PM me if you have any question bout this story.**

**To all the readers that had fav and followed this story, let me give each of you a hug! Arigato!**

**To everyone that is curious or wonder what is the kids age, here it is.**

**Ryohei - 11**

**Kyoya and Mukuro - 10**

**Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi - 9**

**Chrome - 8**

**Lambo - 7**

**Well, minded to leave a review?**

**-SKY-**

**Updated: 8.02.2016**


	6. VI : To School? :

**Hello to all my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update since I promised myself to update last week but unfortunately I catch a fever and today I got a migraine.. Uh-uh, move on should we?**

**Disclaimer : KHR belong to Akira Amano-sama!**

**Thank you for the reviews : **_NagiRokudo, AnimexXxLuvver, RenaScarlet, NatsuYuuki, Lilinanade and Ecarlates_

**Beta-ed: **_9_Cat**Lives**

**:::::**

VI

**[ **To School?** ]**

**:::::**

"_Anou_..," A small voice from inside the dressing room made everyone waiting outside of it focus their gaze to the door. It was slowly opened and a timid boy with brown hair came out. He looked at his family shyly, playing with his fingers and asked,

"I-i-is this okay?".

His family blinked twice at Tsuna's appearance and just one word crossed everyone mind: 'Cute!'.

Giotto slowly approached his son, crouched down to Tsuna's height and patted his head gently.

"Its suit you perfectly Tsuna, right everyone?" The Vongola boss then turned his head to asked the others in the waiting room which consisted of G, Asari and all the kids.

The other guardians had missions to complete and Elena went out to gather some information about enemy famiglia.

Tsuna once asked Giotto why his uncles always had to go out for a long time and Giotto answered, "It because they are out to help people in need."

Tsuna then mouthed an 'o' and nodded slowly. He came up with a conclusion and faced Giotto with a determined face. The blonde blinked at the sudden action from his son.

"Then, Tsuna will also grow up into a man like papa and help people too!" That made the Vongola Primo happy as he laughed softly.

"Alright then, papa will give you the Vongola throne when you are big enough to have that position." That made Tsuna tilt his head in question,

"What is Vongola, papa? Isn't that a clam?" Giotto burst into laughter at that as he imagined Tsuna, his cute tuna-fish sitting on a clam throne. Ah, his brain.

"I will tell you one day, Tsuna." The brunet frowned.

"Promise?"

"Haha, papa promises."

Now, with that said the brunet smiled brightly and everyone nodded in agreement at his papa's comment. He sighed in relieve.

"That uniform sure looks good in you, Tsuna!" Takeshi said as he looked head to toe of Tsuna in his school uniform, which was the same as theirs.

"Of course it looks good on Tsuna, you baseball freak! Everything that Tsuna wears looks perfect on him!" Exclaimed Hayato as Takeshi who in return just laughed and said,

"Haha, I know that."

"THAT UNIFORM SUITS YOU TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!" Hayato, who was the one that stood closest to Ryohei, cringed at the loud volume. He then screamed,

"Don't just suddenly scream that loud! I'll go deaf because of you, lawn head!".

"WHAT DID YOU SAID, OCTOPUS-HEAD?!"

"TEME!"

A vein popped.

_'Thwack!'_

Apparently, G had enough of it and decided to whack both of their head. Dark aura surrounded him and both victims gulped in fear.

"Both of you, be silent." The octopus head and the lawn-head nodded in sync.

"Kufufu, it does suit you, Tsuna." Mukuro grinned.

He handed Chrome her favourite sweet that he just bought from the store near them. Chrome shyly agreed with her brother.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-sama will look better in that than Tsuna-nii!" Chrome and Tsuna giggled at that. Lambo was still young so he didn't go to school with them yet.

"_Hai, hai_. Here, have this." Tsuna searched in his pocket before he brought out a few grape candies which Lambo took away as fast as it appeared in Tsuna hand.

"Gyahaha, this is mine!"

Giotto shook his head, "What will you say when someone gives you something, Lambo?" he asked gently.

"U-um.. thank you, Tsuna-nii?". Giotto nodded and Tsuna gave his welcome.

"He's spoiled just like Lampo." G sighed.

"Well, they are brothers, G." Asari while patted G's back.

"That is why we must teach him not to be like Lampo while he is still a kid, G." Giotto added.

"Haha, maa, Giotto is right."

"Yeah."

All of them were now at a tailor store to buy a school uniform for Tsuna since he'll start on this Monday at the same school his siblings went.

So now, Tsuna was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks with a dark orange blazer. It had golden lining at the end of the sleeves and hem. On his right chest the school logo was stitched and red necktie as the finishing touch.

Their school uniform was a unique one seeing that the school was not that great or rich; just the same as the other average school but it seemed that their new principal hated the dull and unfashionable old uniform so sh-ehem-he changed it.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Good! Good!" Hibird who just flied into the room settled on his master's head. Kyoya gave his rare smile to Tsuna and patted his little brother's head.

"Hn, you'll be in the same class as the other herbivores, Tsuna." Kyoya gestured his head towards Hayato and Takeshi.

"Oi, we are not herbivores!" The cute brunet widened his eyes and then hugged Kyoya,

"Really, Kyoya-nii?" and Kyoya nodded to confirm the news. Hayato and Takeshi beamed in happiness to know that they were in the same class as Tsuna.

The three adults blinked at the revelation.

"Ne, how did Kyoya know which class Tsuna is in when the teacher didn't even mention it in the approval letter?" G sighed at Giotto.

"Did you forget whose son he is?" That made Giotto raise his eyebrow.

"He's Alaude's son. So?" G sighed again,

Asari laughed and put his hand on Giotto's right shoulder. "Maa,maa, Kyoya is the leader of the disciplinary committee in school and knows everything going on." Giotto's jaw dropped at that.

He didn't know that Kyoya held such position in school. Sure, he wore his committee badge but he never knew that Alaude's son could have that much influence. He then heard G mutter something that undoubtedly sounded, 'like-father-like-son'.

_'Well, at least I know that Tsuna will be in a good hands if his siblings are round him.'_

G looked at his watch and widened his eyes, "Crap! We need to head back now or we're gonna late for dinner!" Everyone gasped and looked at their own watch.

"Uh, we should hurry then!" They didn't realize they had spent so much time in the store.

The Vongola boss immediately called one of the staff to confirm the price of the uniform and of course buy it. Unknown to him, the staff member had been stalking them from the moment they walked into the store.

Can't blame her though as she is one of the Vongola fans and to her curiosity, when she heard the news about Primo adopting a son nicknamed the 'Little Sky'. She seriously had to admit that Primo's son sure was one of the cutest living things in the world!

"Tsuna, change back to your original clothing and we'll go home to have dinner, _ne_?" Tsuna nodded and rushed to the dressing room to get changed, but not before tripping on nothing and getting his face slammed on the door.

Giotto and Hayato went into panic mode and quickly rushed towards Tsuna and fawned over him. "I-i-itai-itai- itai.." Tsuna got up with the help of Hayato and facing Giotto who was still looking at his son from head to toe in search of any injuries or scratches.

Only his nose and forehead were a little red from the impact.

"_Isk_, papa.. _-isk_\- its okay, I'm going to grow up like_-isk-_you so something like this_-isk-_was nothing." Tsuna tried to said between his sobs. He was always clumsy and shy but he wanted to change that and be like his papa who helps people, not be the one helped!

_'Aww, he is soo cute like that!'_ Giotto inner mind screamed like a fangirl at the cuteness in front of him, Tsuna in his school uniform, trying to act tough and sniffle back his tears (which is failing) looking so cute and fragile.

The blonde let out a small smile when he heard that Tsuna wanted to be like him and wrapped the tuna-fish into a hug and gently kissed Tsuna's nose and forehead.

"Now, now, no more tears. The pain is gone now." He whispered.

Tsuna then felt his head patted and looked up to see all his siblings gathered around him, looking quite worried. It was Hayato who had patted him. The silver haired kid gave Tsuna his gentle smile.

"STOP CRYING TSUNA! REAL MEN DON'T CRY!" Ryohei roared making Hayato lose his temper.

"TEME! Can't you just shut up!" He clenched his fist and brought it in front of him,

"WHAT? WANNA FIGHT OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Ryohei also settle into his boxing position.

"Maa, maa, you two, that is enough." Takeshi tried to calm them down.

"Oya, you sure are a loud group of idiots". Mukuro smirked at his own comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PINEAPPLE-HEAD?!" Both Hayato and Ryohei shouted at the same time.

Mukuro eyes twitched.

"Kufufu, someone not live through tonight." He manifested his trident while Chrome and Lambo failed to stop both of them in the room.

"Hn, I'll bite all of you to death."

Just when Kyoya about to take out his tonfa, Tsuna voice stopped them. "Hie! Don't fight everyone!" Asari nodded in agreement while G was already emitting a dark aura. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the kids.

"Stop it this instant or no dessert for any of you." That sure made them settle down. Giotto just sighed at them as he paid at the cash register and took the bag before latching his hands onto Tsuna's. "Now, are we ready to go home or not?".

-X-

Giotto walked into his son's room, attempting to wake Tsuna up earlier than usual since it was his first day of school but as the blonde walked in, the brunet was already awake and in the process of putting on his jacket.

Too focused on his task, Tsuna didn't notice another presence in his room until Giotto was in front of him and helping him fix his necktie. Tsuna smiled timidly at his papa and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, papa."

Done fixing Tsuna's necktie, Giotto ruffled his beloved son hair and replied, "Good morning to you too, Tsuna.

Have a good night sleep?" Both of them walked slowly to the dining room. Tsuna shook his head and played with his hands, a habit Giotto discovered when he is nervous.

"_A-anou_.. I didn't sleep well because I'm nervous. What if they don't like me, papa?" asked Tsuna as he faced his papa with fear in his eyes.

Giotto scooped him up, "Dont worry Tsuna, you have your siblings with you in the school and you're in the same class as your Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii!" Giotto said reassuringly.

At first, Giotto questioned Tsuna as to why he called Hayato and Takeshi, who are the same age as him, 'nii-san'. Sure Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei are older than the brunet but Hayato and Takeshi too? Tsuna blushed at that.

"A-ah, haha, I put _'nii_' because when I first met them with Mama Elena and Okaa-san, I didn't know their age and thought that they were older than me like Kyoya-nii and Ryohei-nii a-and when I figured out their age, I'd already made it a habit to call them Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii."

"They actually thought that I was at the same age as Chrome too!" Giotto nodded at that explanation.

Hayato and the other sure looked more mature than other average kids and Tsuna looked much younger than his real age. No wonder they figured each other's ages wrong.

Well, he actually liked the way Tsuna called his siblings and the way his siblings acted around him, caring, loving and sometimes overprotective. He knows his son is in good hands when he's not around because Tsuna has his siblings with him.

Just like how Giotto had his guardians.

-X-

"What if they dislike me, papa?" Tsuna asked for the sixth time since they left the mansion. Giotto smiled encouragingly at him, "No Tsuna, everyone will like you, so be brave!"

"Sides, you have your siblings to protect you." G added as he walked besides Giotto. Tsuna and his siblings were in front of them, trying to reassure Tsuna and that he had them with him.

"We will never leave our Sky all alone!" Hayato said too enthusiastically as a tail and dog ears seemed to appear out of nowhere, making him look like a puppy in Tsuna's mind.

The adults were a little taken aback with Hayato words, _'Their sky, huh'__._

Giotto glanced at G who glanced back. The kids knew all about the mafia and the dying will flames and the terms that they use to describe each flames. _'Seems like they found their sky.'_

"Yeah! We did promise to protect each other too!" Takeshi said as he pat Tsuna's back too strong, making the brunet trip.

"Hieee!"

"Tsuna! Oi, what are you doing huh, baseball freak?!" Hayato shouted as he glared at the said baseball freak.

"Hahaha, ops.. My bad." That added fuel to the already angry octopus-head. A vein popped.

"Y-you _idiota_!"

"D-don't fight, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii!" Chrome said nervously as she hugged her bag and looked quite scared. Mukuro glared at both Hayato and Takeshi for making his Chrome afraid.

Hayato just shrugged it off while Takeshi laughed and pat Chrome on the head and said, "Haha, we won't fight, Chrome so don't worry!".

"Kufufu, here." Tsuna stood up with the help of Mukuro. Giotto gave Tsuna his fallen bag while shaking his head in amusement. Tsuna sure was a clumsy one.

"EXTREEMMMEE!"

That well known word coming from behind made all of them stiffen. Far away from them, they clearly saw Ryohei running at a full speed towards them. All the things behind him were a blur as it was covered by the dust cloud he made.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS! IT'S A GOOD TIME TO EXERCISE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, his loud voice could be heard very clearly even when he was still far away from them.

Ah, now they knew what was missing; it was Ryohei.

The frozen group quickly paled. They didn't want to lose their energy just because Ryohei dragged them for morning exercise only to be bitten by Kyoya for being late and become deaf on top of it all.

"H-how about w-we run?" suggested Chrome.

"Maybe we should, it's already late." Mukuro added as he looked at his watch.

"I don't want that skylark bite me for being late." Hayato said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and started to run, followed by the others. Mukuro quickly lifted Chrome up and held her bridal style before he started running.

Chrome was not as healthy as the others so he didn't want his cute sister to fall ill, just like the protective brother he was.

"G! Let's see who runs faster!" Giotto said as he ran past G.

G blinked, "Oi, we're not kids anymore you idiot!" but still sped up to match Giotto's pace. The blonde laughed at that and tried his best to outrun G, but didn't noticing the big tree in front of him.

"Oi, Giotto wa-!" G was too late to alert his best friend and Giotto's face slammed into the tree.

G was torn between wanting to laugh or to help his boss. It was so funny to see Giotto, with his formal suit and his mantle on his shoulders, crashed into a tree. He chose to laugh.

Giotto glared at his right-hand man while he gently rubbed his face.

The kids were already far in front of them and they could see the school building from there while Ryohei still behind them, shouting his extreme-ness.

"Haha, are we racing?" Takeshi asked as he kept his pace with others while Tsuna let out his 'Hiee'.

"No, we are not, Takeshi-nii!" Tsuna managed to answer back.

-X-

"Alright Tsuna, go with your brothers and I'll settle your documents and all," The blond said after a few minutes recovering from the run. He smiled smugly at G who was sitting in the waiting hall, clearly exhausted.

The Vongola boss had won the un-official match.

Tsuna looked at his Uncle G worriedly. "Is Uncle G alright, papa?" Giotto laughed, and nodded his head.

"He'll be fine. Now go or Kyoya will bite you." Tsuna kissed Giotto's cheek, "Goodbye, papa!" and ran towards his siblings who waited for him. With one last wave, they disappeared behind the door leading to another block.

The blonde walked towards his right-hand man and sat beside him, letting out a soft sigh, "Ah, I'm tired!" G smirked, "Who's the one that ran like a kid and crashed into a tree?" the redhead gave Giotto a light punch on the shoulder and the blonde gave his best friend a pout.

"Now, we need to meet the principal so that we can settle Tsuna's documents and other things that are necessary," said the blonde.

G studied Giotto for a while. His boss sure has become more happy and ...

More alive

Much different from the Giotto he has known after the accident that killed Hayato's mother. The Vongola boss had blamed himself for not being able to save them and for not trusting his hyper intuition.

He also blamed himself for dragging all of them into the underworld and not having normal lives. After that incident, Giotto had worked himself to death with paperwork and not caring to eat properly until he was found by G, fainted in his study room.

When Giotto woke up later, he got a very pissed off at G beside his bed. He snapped by how much all of them worried and how he had to rely on them because that is what guardians are for.

G smiled slightly at the memories.

"You know where the principal's office is?" The Vongola boss asked as he stand, ready to walk and get this one done.

His_ dear_ paperwork was waiting at the mansion.

G shook his head. Giotto sighed once again.

"Who should we ask then?" The place where they was standing was deserted, not even a student or teacher out since the class started a few minutes ago.

"Go that way and you can find the principal's room." A voice came from behind them and both of the adult quickly turned around to find Kyoya standing there.

"Shouldn't you be in class by now, Kyoya?" G asked curiously.

"I am on a patrol." The skylark answered before he walked away.

"So he doesn't have any classes?" Giotto asked dumbly.

"I don't know. He is the head of the disciplinary committee after all."

"As if that explains anything."

They started to walk towards the direction Kyoya just given.

-X-

"Class, we have a new student today." The homeroom teacher said.

"I hope all of you treat him well and I really mean ALL of you. Now, please come in, Sawada-san." After she glared at a few of her troublesome students who bullied others and made her lose her patience, she turned her gaze to the door which slid open slowly, revealing a boy with brown hair and honey colored eyes.

The teacher Tsuna knew as Ika-sensei smiled at him, she are from Japan and moved to Italy with her husband.

"Please introduce yourself." Tsuna nodded shyly and shifted his gaze to the whole class. He mentally 'Eeep-ed' because everyone was looking at him and now his nervousness increased!

That was until he found Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii who gave him an encouraging smile. The brunet let out a small smile, having more confident now. He didn't realise that almost all the girls in the class blushed at his smile.

"U-um.. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short a-and pleased to meet all of you!" He bowed.

Ika-sensei chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now does anyone have any questions for our new classmate before I start today's lesson?" She asked and immediately almost half of the class raised their hand.

"One person one question okay? Start with you, Ric" She gestured to a boy with spiky black hair and green apple colored eyes. The class monitor. The boy, Ric gave Ika-sensei a small smile before standing up and voiced his question.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"_Etto._. I have seven siblings! Two of them is in this class!"

The whole class blinked at his answer.

"Who?!"

Takeshi let out a laugh and all attention are darted towards him.

"That would be Hayato and I!", many of their classmates jaw dropped. Hayato and Takeshi were Tsuna's sibling?! How can that be?!

"Tch" Hayato narrowed his eyes, "Anyone who bullies or treats Tsuna bad will face me and his others siblings," he said with a glare that made the class gulped in fear.

Everyone knew that Hayato is not someone you can mess with except if you have a death wish and be beaten by the most feared prefect, Kyoya, for disturbing the peace.

_'If those two are his siblings.. then..'_ Ika-sensei pondered over something then shock written all over her face.

"You are the son of Vongola Primo then?!" Tsuna titled his head and nodded. He was still not used to his papa's title everyone seemed to call Giotto as.

The class was once again silent and something inside Tsuna was telling him to cover his ears. He wondered why and he know the answer a few seconds later.

"Whoa! He is the son of Vongola Primo!"

"That means that all of his siblings are..."

"Uh-uh, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun, Mukuro-senpai, Chrome-chan, Ryohei-senpai a-and Kyoya-senpai."

"Whoaa! So he was the rumored little sky"

The class once again went into chaos as everyone let out their thoughts and all. Such a noisy class it was.

"QUIET CLASS!" It seems like Ika-sensei had enough of the noise and slammed her hand on the teacher table, making the class quiet down and Tsuna flinch.

She looked at the now blank brunet. Seems like the poor brunet was stunned by the class reaction of him having seven siblings and that he was the rumored 'little sky', Vongola Primo's adopted son and maybe the next heir of Vongola.

"You'll be sitting next to the window beside Takeshi."

Takeshi waved at Tsuna and the brunet slowly made his way to his seat. The class was staring at him, making him nervous and uncomfortable. Hayato looked at Tsuna and as the future right-hand man he is, immediately rose from his seat.

"Oi, stop staring at Tsuna you idiot students!"

"Hayato's right! Please stop staring _minna-san_!"

Though they're in Italy, Takeshi still somehow mixed his speech with some Japanese words in it and the class has somehow learned those basic words that Takeshi always use and had grew accustomed with it.

Beside, there are few other Japanese student in the class too. Not to mention that their homeroom teacher are Japanese too.

Ika-sensei glared at Hayato but later sighed.

"Language Hayato and please seat down so I can start the lesson." Hayato snorted but sat down. Tsuna mouthed a 'thank you' towards Hayato which made the silver haired boy beam and Takeshi pat Tsuna's head. Their seats were side by side.

"So far so good right?" whispered Takeshi. Tsuna nodded. So far so good.

-X-

He heard the girls in front of him whisper about how cute Sawada was and how they silently 'kyaaa-ed' when Sawada noticed their stare and smiled before once again giving his attention to Ika-sensei.

Tch, how that irritated him. He elbowed his sleeping friend beside him, making the poor student jolt awake.

"Mmm, what's wrong Mochida?" the still half awake student, known as Takeda, asked. The one who elbowed him was Mochida, the he-thinks-he's-popular-but-isn't kid.

Mochida whispered, "I hate that new kid. He took my popularity!"

Takeda raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the new kid who talked to Hayato quietly while Takeshi beside them had fallen asleep. As long as they were copying the notes Ika-sensei wrote on the board, she allowed the class to talk amongst each other.

Well, Takeda hated Hayato and Takeshi since both of them beat Mochida and him for trying to flirt with Chrome when Mukuro was not at school one time. Not to mention a certain skylark who bit him to death for being an eyesore.

He smiled evilly. That new kid looked like a great toy to be played with.

"Have a plan, Mochida? I want that kid to pay back for what his 'siblings' have done to us."

"Heh, I do."

-X-

The bell rang for recess.

All of the student got up and grabbed their lunch before walked out of the class with their friends. The few that didn't bring their bento prefered to eat at the cafeteria.

Tsuna and his siblings also just about to walk out of the classroom with their bento in their hands but a voice stopped them.

"Kufufu, where are you guys going?" Mukuro walked towards them with Chrome beside him. Each of them had a bento with them. Elena had make sure that each of them brought a bento to school. She cooked all of it with the help of Vongola chef.

"Ah, Mukuro-nii, Chrome! We were just about to go to your class and ask you guys to eat together!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Ah, Mukuro-nii and I decided to eat with all of you." Chrome said.

"Then, what about we just eat in the class then?" pointed Takeshi to their now empty classroom.

"Why not? How about you Tsuna?" Hayato asked to Tsuna. The brunet nodded and all of them walked in. Just as they was about to sat, the door slid open loudly.

"EXTREME RECESS!"

"Ryohei-nii!" Tsuna happily pulled another chair out for Ryohei to sit.

"Ah, you're-_munch-_late-_munch-_Ryoh-" Just about to finish his sentence, Takeshi choked. Chrome immediately hand over his water.

"Oi, don't talk when your mouth is full or you'll die," Hayato sighed and Tsuna looked at Takeshi with worry.

"Ahaha, my bad."

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME! I HAD SOMETHING TO DO JUST NOW!" The boxer said. He sat down, opened his bento and started to eat.

"Kufufu, it seems it's mother's cooking today." Mukuro exclaimed as he tasted his bento. Not everyday did Elena have the time to prepare their bentos but she always tried any time she was free.

Chrome nodded and happily ate her bento. As people always say, mother's cooking is the best! Tsuna let a sad smile appear at his face as he ate his bento. It brought back fond memories.

_'Okaa-san always made my bento every days without fail and now..'_

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his head. The brunet blinked. The window beside him was open and that was where Kyoya entered.

"Kyoya-nii?"

"You seems distracted, Tsuna," the prefect said and all of his siblings now looked at him with concern in their eyes. He shook his head and let out a small smile; a sad one.

"Okaa-san always made my bento everyday but now... She can't anymore." He looked about to cry and Chrome, seated beside him, immediately put her bento down and hugged her Tsuna-nii.

Kyoya pat his head while the others kept quiet.

They knew that Tsuna was still fragile, still sad with his lost and still traumatized with what had happened so this was when their role came in.

As his siblings, as his friends, as his supporters and as his guardians, like how he is their sky who supports and accepts them with open arms.

"Kufufu, we should finish our bento or mother will be mad," the illusionist reminded them and gave Tsuna an assuring smile before added,

"You still have a mother and chef to make your bento even though they are not the same."

"Please don't be sad Tsuna! I hate it when you are sad!" Hayato said to comfort him. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded, agreeing with Hayato. All of them hated it when their siblings were sad, even if said siblings were Kyoya or Mukuro.

Tsuna sniffled a little in Chrome's hug but he managed to smile at them.

_"Arigato minna!"_

The rest of the recess passed with screams, laughter, tonfa and trident.

All in all, a normal recess time for the Vongola family.

-X-

After school ended...

"Ah, he's here, Mochida!" Takeda whispered as Mochida and him waited under the tree at the back of the school, adding a few of their friends with them. Mochida laughed wickedly.

"Time for revenge."

A figure walked towards them. His gravity defying brown hair and honey colored eyes allowed the group of bullies to immediately recognize him as one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The new kid.

Tsuna walked nervously to the back of the school and bit his lip. He hoped that the one that wrote the letter under his desk had a very good reason to meet him since they didn't know how hard it was to slip away from his siblings.

The letter said that this unknown person wanted to meet him after school. Tsuna, being the naive and curious boy he was, decided to meet this person without even telling his siblings.

He wondered what his siblings would do when they realize that he is not with.. them?

The brunet looked up and found a group of boys waiting under the tree, looking somewhat scary for his taste but nevertheless, he approached them.

Two of them he remembered from his class that were seated at the back, but the others were unknown to him.

"Yo, Sawada!" Takeda grinned and put his both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulder.s The brunet seems nervous at his act. Mochida and the others quickly formed a circle around Tsuna and Takeda, who held onto the brunet if he ever tried to run away.

"U-um, a-are you t-the one w-who wrote that letter?" asked Tsuna even though something inside his brain screamed to run away. _'Hiee, they are scary!'_

"Ah, yes. That was me who wrote it." Mochida answered.

"Hey Mochida, can we start now?"

"Yeah, we don't have everyday ya know?"

Mochida grinned.

"Well then, I'll be the first!" Mochida, who was now in front of Tsuna, (our tuna-fish tried to run but couldn't since Takeda had held him down) bought his fist to punch Tsuna on the stomach as the other started to laugh.

But, a hand stopped the fist and everyone froze. It was the brunet who stopped Mochida. Takeda gulped and stared nervously at Tsuna, his face are now covered with his bangs and somehow a murderous aura leaked from him.

"Kufufu"

Now everyone paled. They knew who infamous laugh belonged to, and they feared for their life now.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lifted up his face and the he-thinks-he-is-popular-but-isn't Mochida shrieked, including the friends at his back.

The brunet who was still being held down by Takeda smirked, his once honey colored eyes now turned into the red and blue eyes that only Mukuro possesed.

"Kufufu, you bullied the wrong person, M-O-C-H-I-D-A"

Takeda was pushed away with a punch in the face while mist surrounded the brunet and revealed his true body.

Now in front of them was the infamous Mukuro, complete with his trident in hand!

A sound from above distracted them and everyone looked up and once again they paled.

Mukuro smirked.

Up on one of the tree branches stood their school prefect and the head of disciplinary committee, Kyoya, with his tonfas ready and Hibird on his head. He glared coldly at the herbivores below him. A breeze passed and his jacket flew gently on his shoulders.

"For crowding, I'll bite you to death!" (Here, let me help translate this for you, "For attempting to bully my brother, I'll bite you to death!")

"Kufufu, you idiots think that Tsunayoshi would come that easily with that very suspicious letter of yours all alone?" His trident somehow look very sharp under the sun.

Screams of terror came from the back of the school with a very creepy 'Kufufu'.

-X-

Meanwhile, a group of four boys and a girl were on their way home.

"Anou.. Where did Mukuro-nii go?" asked the real brunet with question mark on his head.

School ended, and they had decided to go home together and meet up at the school gate. Then Takeshi gave Mukuro a letter and he read it. The illusionist smiled creepily. He then patted Chrome and Tsuna and told them to go home because he had something to do.

"Tch, I think he's on duty again!"

"Yeah, Tsuna, don't be sad. There are plenty of days we can walk home together!"

"TAKESHI IS RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna nodded and smiled. Yeah, they had plenty of days to do it and if he can't, he'll just ask Mukuro-nii to buy him a strawberry cake as punishment. A hand tugged his sleeve and Tsuna turned to see Chrome.

"Tsuna-nii, can we go to the bakery shop before we go home? I want to buy some cakes for evening tea."

Tsuna eyes sparkled at the mention of cake, he nodded eagerly. "Un, of course we can!" He frowned then turned his gaze to the others. "But I don't know the way."

Takeshi laughed and Hayato jumped at the opportunity to help Tsuna as his future right-hand man.

"Don't worry about that Tsuna! I know the way!" And they started to walk towards a different route.

"Do you want to buy for whole family, Chrome?" Ryohei asked and Chrome nodded. "That will be a lot! I'll help you carry it!" Chrome smiled and Takeshi added, "I'll help, too!"

-X-

"Papa, tadaima!" Tsuna said loudly and within a blink of eyes, he was being hugged by his papa.

"Okaeri, Tsuna! So how was school?"

The maids helped with the cakes the kids had bought.

"Un, it was fun and the sensei is very nice!" Giotto smiled and pat Tsuna's head.

"Now you know that school is not a bad thing, right?" Tsuna nodded happily.

"How about you guys?" Giotto then asked his others nephews and noted that Kyoya and Mukuro weren't with them.

"As usual."

"It was fun, Uncle Giotto!

"TODAY WAS EXTREME!"

Chrome just flashed him a smile. G and the others walked down the stairs to greet their sons and daughter.

"Nufufu, where is Mukuro?" Daemon asked and immediately the kids except Tsuna let out a sweet smile or a smirk for Hayato. The adult immediately knew that something had happened and Mukuro and Kyoya were probably still at school, finishing the matter.

The adult then silently agreed that they didn't want to know..

"Chrome~, lets help mama with the cakes ne?" Elena asked after she greeted her nephews. Chrome followed her mom to the kitchen and they heard Vongola chef ask what tea suited the day.

"Now kids, how about we go to the garden and have our tea there?" Giotto suggested. Everyone agreed and the kids went their room to put away their bags.

"Celine, please tell Lampo and Lambo to come to the garden." Asari gave the maid a smile.

"Alright, Master Asari." And she bowed and walked away to get Lampo and Lambo.

As the group arrived at the garden, Tsuna's eyes widened.

The garden was beautiful with many flowers and green trees but that was not the reason. It was the two figures who sat as far away from each other at the garden table. Mukuro noticed Tsuna and wave at him.

"Okaeri, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna ran towards Mukuro to give him and Kyoya a hug.

"Tadaima Mukuro-nii, Kyoya-nii! When did you arrive?" Mukuro put his index finger to his lips and mouthed, _"Its a secret."_ Tsuna pouted.

Elena and Chrome came with the cakes and both Giotto and Tsuna cheered loudly. G sighed at his best friend antics. The maids bought the tea and Lampo and Lambo came.

"How was your school, Tsuna-nii?" asked Lambo as he gave Tsuna a hug. Tsuna replied with a happy face.

"Make sure you all do your homework tonight," reminded G.

"We will, old man." G eyes twitched, really, his son can be a brat sometimes.

"Maa, the teachers today didn't give us too much homework!"

"But still, don't forget to do it okay, Takeshi?" Takeshi nodded to his father.

"Ika-sensei is a very kind teacher, papa!"

"Really? Thats good to hear. Have you learned anything today?"

"Un!"

That evening, Tsuna and Giotto immediately become a fans of the bakery where Chrome bought the cakes.

Its so sweet and very yummy! Oh the strawberry cake that both father and son loved!

**:::::**

**Soo.. I'm sorry if it kind of rushed since I really want to update this before the end of my holiday eventhough my head still felt heavy and making me more dizzy, I want to at least update this chap today **_**then **_**I can rest in peace. That words seems off.. Oh well.. *shrugged it off**

**To all that had fav and follow, a very big thanks from me and a virtual orange rose for each of you!**

**To all that had review, also a virtual orange for all of you and I really want to give all of you a hug but I dont want you to got infected too right? Hehe..**

**Review make me happy and more healthy!**

**Tsuna:"You will recover soon, Yuuki-neechan so go rest!" *Push towards my room. "Hai..hai.. Tsu-kun."**

-X-

**Edited : 9.02.2016**

**Few things has been edited like the name of a boy with that spiky black hair and green apple eyes. Remember him? At first I gave his name Ren but then I remember where their are in (Italy) so I changed his name to Ric which mean powerful, strong ruler. (Google)**

**-SKY-**


	7. VII : Nightmare :

**Hello everyone!**

**Exactly at 12.00 am, I updated this because.. It's my special day! My birthday!**

**And I also want to share my happiness with everyone! By updating my story?**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday present, it's mine! *got shot**

**Thank you for the reviews :** _RenaScarlet, NagiRokudo, Natsu Yuuki and Ecarlates_

**Beta-ed: **_9_Cat**Lives**

**:::::**

VII

**[ **Nightmare** ]**

**:::::**

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The sound of dripping water woke him up. He hasn't had enough sleep these past days and he really just wants to have a peaceful sleep.

It felt like something was wrong but the boy couldn't place it. He felt his own two legs working fine and he knew that he was walking, yet he wondered where his legs were taking him. For some reason, he couldn't open his eyes.

_'It's because you don't want to,'_ his own mind whispered.

Was he sleep-walking? Or was this a dream, since it felt surreal.

If this was a dream, he wanted to run, run, and run. Away from those nightmares that have haunted him all this time. He wants to run away from what seemed like an endless abyss that trying to eat him up.

Every time he got those nightmare, it felt like time passed so slowly and he was slowly drowning in a sea of fear, guilt, anger and to his confused mind.

He felt so hopeless and wondered why of all emotions he felt, those hopeless and guilty feelings were the most concrete ones.

To the brunette's chagrin, though, the moment he wakes up he forgets the dream, but not the feelings. And then he cries silently into his comforter throughout the night, with only the moon's dim lighting.

That was when he felt so alone; so sad.

So now, was this another nightmare?

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

His feet felt sticky and so did his hands. The boy grimaced. He didn't like sticky things.

_"Tsu-kun..."_

Eh, did someone call his name?

Such a sweet voice that held warmth and love in it. Nostalgia rushed into him, overpowering the fear. That voice seemed familiar yet unknown at the same time.

He wondered who it was.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He couldn't see anything but he knew his body was working, moving against his wishes.

His right hand gripped tighter at the thing he held. Not too heavy and not too light, he wondered what it was. He can't see it but something inside him told him that it was a dangerous thing.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Uhh, it's so loud.

Stop the droplets. Let him leave this nightmare and sleep.

_"Tsu-kun"_

Ah…

He thinks he should open his eyes now. The voice is calling him and he wants to know who it belongs to.

It was hard, to open his eyes.

Oh, something warm touching his sticky hands. Something like a pair of hands.

_'Like okaa-san,'_ his thought.

Slowly yet surely, he opened his eyes.

Honey brown orbs met with another pair of honey brown eyes.

"O-Okaa-san?" His voice sounds weird. So full of fear and shock.

He could see his mother's face and Tsuna stared hard, wanting to remember the face that he misses so Nana looked beautiful as always but the boy furrowed his brows. Something seemed wrong.

His mother, even though she was smiling, seemed to be in pain. Sweat rolled down her face. Why?

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

That sound was a lot closer. He blinked and lowers his eyes from his mother face to her hands that were entwined with his.

His eyes widened.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

That sound, even though it was not loud, Tsuna can hear it perfectly. Of course he can hear it perfectly; the source was in front him.

Tsuna was terrified.

His dream, all of his nightmare so far has never turned this scary. All of his nightmares up until now only included him, all alone, wrapped in blackness and all those horrible feeling were the only things that accompanied him.

Never in his dreams has someone else appeared or with a new feeling.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

He looked at the falling liquid that dripped onto the ground.

_Red_

The color _red._

_Red_ covered his and okaa-san's hands

Tsuna took a step back.

"W-w-what is happening?!" Tsuna cried.

He immediately looked at his mom and he realised that one of her hands was clutching her waist, blood flow out like water and Tsuna felt his legs give out on him as he felt the sticky floor beneath him.

_"Tsu-kun"_

Nana looked at him and Tsuna flinched a little when she hugged him, not minding the blood.

The boy was too shocked at what was in front of him to mind what was happening around him.

"This is just a dream-just a nightmare," Tsuna mumbled as tears that he didn't realise he had fell out of his eyes.

"Someone, please stop this," he begged, shivering in his mother hold. Since when had his mother hugs felt so cold?

"Papa… Help me…"

Nana patted Tsuna and gently lifted his head so that Tsuna was watching her. She smiled gently but Tsuna didn't like that smile.

Not a bit.

_"Look, Tsu-kun,"_ she said.

He slowly turned around and once again, he gasped out of fear and his grip on Nana's clothes tightened.

There, not far from them lied a lifeless Sawada Iemitsu with a pool of blood around him.

"Otou-san!?" Tsuna screamed, as if he could wake the older man up. He immediately turned towards his mother. Angry tears slid down his cheeks.

"W-Who did t-this, okaa-san?" Tsuna asked. He knows he can't remember what happened on the day his parents died. He didn't know why but if this nightmare held the answer, then he will endure all the fear just to know who the real culprit was.

_"Are you sure, Tsu-kun?"_ she asked, still smiling that creepy smile.

And in that second, Tsuna faltered.

_"What you going to do when you know who the culprit are? How will you act?"_ Nana asked sweetly.

She gripped his right hand and held it up. Tsuna felt his heart stop.

The hands that his mother held had a knife, a bloody knife.

_"It's **you**, Tsu-kun."_

Something inside of him broke.

**Lie.**

This was a nightmare. This was a lie. It couldn't be true-it's a lie.

_'Accept the truth, my cute tuna-fish,'_ a woman's voice he didn't recognise echoed in his head.

"P-Papa… T-Tsu-kun… Help Tsu-kun."

-X-

"Ahh… What a tiring day."

Giotto eyed the now finished stacks of paperwork on his desk with a relieved smile and looked at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened a bit when he saw what time it was.

_'Crap! I overworked myself again!'_

The Vongola boss could only sighed and hoped that G won't lecture him for overworking again.

His right-hand man seemed to have this instinct that would tell him if Giotto over did it or anything that involved his health, like a mother.

Well, Giotto can't really blame G for it since he had probably traumatized the redhead. No one knew how scared G was when he found Giotto, laying on the floor with the blond's left palm had a small puddle of blood in it.

Unconscious.

After his wife's death, G wondered the worst if Giotto were to leave him, as well.

That was why G always monitored Giotto. Making sure his best friend and boss had enough rest or at least didn't endanger his health.

Or did something recklessly stupid.

G aside, the blond remembered how panicked everyone had been when the news of him fainting spread. Not to mention the worried faces of his guardians and nephews.

Especially Chrome and Lambo.

Giotto closed his eyes and leaned on the chair. After two whole days of sleep, he remembered the guilty feelings that enveloped him when he saw the worried faces of his nephews.

He could make out the emotions that hid behind their feelings of worry and relief. He didn't need hyper intuition to read them. it's so clear on their faces.

The feeling of fear.

The fear of losing another family member that they loved. As to reassure them that he was okay, the kids had slept with Giotto at that night.

"What a memory," he sighed.

Once again, Giotto looked at the clock and decided it was time for bed. He walked to the door, switched off the lights, and left.

The door made a soft click when he locked it.

-X-

The mansion was quiet at night, the very opposite from the day. All of its occupants had gone to bed.

How Giotto wished that everyday is like this; calm and peaceful. If things stay like that, he bet that the paperwork will also be decreased.

If only.

He walked leisurely towards his bedroom but stopped at a familiar door when his ear picked up something.

It sounds like… a sob?

Without hesitation, Giotto opened the door slowly and walked in. He stepped closer to the bed, gently lifting his hand to Tsuna face to touch his son but halted when Tsuna cried out, clenching the blanket tight.

A concerned frown set on his face.

_'Definitely a nightmare,'_ the Vongola boss thought.

He knew that Tsuna was having nightmares but it was getting too common for his own liking. It worried him when dark circles seemed to darken everyday around Tsuna's eyes.

The brunet was still a child and not having enough sleep wasn't good for his health.

Giotto immediately reminded himself to talk to Knuckle or if even, if the problem became too severe, meet with a certain potion master.

The blonde grimaced a little at the thought of having to meet_ that_ person.

"Nooooo!"

The brunet suddenly shot up in bed, nearly colliding with him if Giotto didn't have his intuition to warn him of the incoming move.

"Tsuna? Hey, it's okay, papa's here," Giotto immediately hugged the still shocked brunet and held him tight.

He could feel Tsuna shaking.

The blond lifted his hands and patted his son's hair, his other hand rubbing circle on Tsuna's back.

"Papa?" Tsuna voice was a whisper but Giotto heard it loud and clear and he darted his eyes to Tsuna's face and felt something in his heart break.

In front of him, even though the room was dark he still can make the features of his son, his cute Tsuna with the light from the window and he decided that he did not like it. Not at all.

Tsuna, with tears running down his face, red eyes and his body still trembling, made Giotto feel useless.

He, Vongola Primo, for all the respect, fear, adoration and even hate gathered by that title, he couldn't do anything about a nightmare.

Something that he couldn't even reach or touch to stop bothering Tsuna. Nightmare sure were something to be feared.

Giotto smiled gently and wiped away the tears.

"Hush, the nightmare is over," his voice seems to soothe Tsuna as the child stopped crying and shivering.

Tsuna hugged Giotto tightly.

"I-I-I didn't like this nightmare, papa," he said. Giotto just kept quiet as he patiently waited for Tsuna to continue.

He knew Tsuna had nightmares but the little sky never talked about it.

Giotto assumed that maybe the reason Tsuna wouldn't talk was so that he won't burden anyone with his problem.

It was a trait that Giotto had caught onto during the two months since Tsuna had come into his life. He wanted Tsuna to depend on him and his family and to trust them with everything. His son was still so young yet he already acted more mature than normal ones.

The silence broke when Tsuna continued to talk and brought the blond out of his thoughts.

"I-It's different," Tsuna stuttered out.

Giotto realized this would take some time, so he laid himself and Tsuna down, grateful that all the beds in Vongola estate were either queen size or king size.

He covered both of them with the comforter; the air seemed to be colder, but it was in the middle of the night.

Tsuna snuggled closer to Giotto.

"What's different?" the father asked, his hands keeping Tsuna close to him.

Tsuna bit his lip a little, still shaken.

"A-all of my nightmares until now only h-have me a-a-all alone in this dark place a-and there is no one there. I-I usually forget about it when I wake up but," he stopped, wondering if it was a good time to tell him about his nightmare.

He didn't like to burden the other.

As if sensing Tsuna's conflicting thoughts, Giotto gently patted Tsuna's back.

The boy looked up to see his father smiling gently.

"I am here and I will not go away. Not your uncles, mama Elena and of course not your sibling. So, please, depend on us and share with us because never ever will we think of you as a burden, Tsuna."

Those words made Tsuna stare at Giotto with a shocked eyes.

Giotto know, he knew what Tsuna felt and thought because it was so easy to read what was running behind the honey coloured eyes. Like an open book.

Once again, crystal tears ran down the brunet's face.

His grip on his papa's shirt got tighter. He was grateful, truly grateful for having this lovely family after losing his own.

"Those nightmare, even though I'll forget about it once I wake up, there is one thing that won't leave me afterwards and it scares me, papa," the boy shivered a little and Giotto arm around him tightened.

Tsuna knew that sooner or later, he needed to talk about this.

"The feelings it left behind scared me. They made me feel so alone and sad."

"You're not alone, Tsuna." Giotto tried to comfort Tsuna.

The brunet nodded against his chest and the blond knew that his son knew that he was not alone. Never would be as long as he and the others live.

"I knew b-b-but, today… Today's nightmare was so different and scary. I-I I didn't like it one bit." Giotto could really hear the fear from Tsuna's voice.

"I-I… Papa, I saw so much red," at that statement, the blond eyes widened and he tensed.

_'Red? Blood?'_ he thought in alarm.

He suddenly realised that maybe this nightmare had something to do with his lost memory and the key as to what had actually happened to the brunet's parents and the village.

He wanted to ask more but decided not to when he felt Tsuna shaking.

"Shush, Tsuna, papa is here," he kissed Tsuna forehead.

"You should go back to sleep, Tsuna. Not enough rest isn't good for your health," Tsuna shook his head a little.

"B-But the nightmare-"

"I'm here."

That was enough to convince Tsuna to go back to sleep. Giotto carded his fingers through his son's hair, making Tsuna relax more.

He continued until he was sure that Tsuna has gone back to sleep. He stopped and a small orange flame lit on his index finger. He brought it to Tsuna's forehead, the flame gently touching the brunet's forehead but not waking him.

"This will help you get some sleep for now, Tsuna," the Vongola boss said softly.

The Dying Will flame helped in many ways, in destroying and more gentle purposes. The Sky flame would put Tsuna's mind at ease, similar to the rain flame but using the Sky flame wouldn't usually do anything to a person's body.

Not all people could handle the Dying Will flames, being destructive rather than helpful. But to the people with them, it helps a lot.

Since he didn't know if Tsuna have the Dying Will flames or not, he was taking a risk, but the perk of the Sky flames is that they can help soothe out others' mind more than the rain flame and sometimes heal injuries like sun flames.

It was all according to his will actually since the Sky flame is the one that harmonizes the other flames; storm, rain, sun, lightning, mist and cloud. It seemed that his Sky flame was a bit special since it took traits from each of the other flames, but he couldn't use it as freely as he wanted to. Other flame traits needed a lot of energy.

When you have flames besides your main one like Hayato, it's a lot more convenient.

Giotto let out a long yawn.

He also needed his rest. He was already comfortable on Tsuna's bed and the feeling of having someone to sleep with was comforting.

Like he wasn't really dreaming.

That he really had a family now and that his own nightmares of being all alone were slowly disappearing.

"I won't leave you nor will I have you experience the feeling of being all alone and scared of the world, Tsuna. Good night, little Sky," the Vongola boss kissed Tsuna's forehead before his eyes slowly closed, missing that Tsuna smiled in his sleep.

_"That will be papa's promise to you, Tsuna."_

-X-

**Somewhere else…**

A figure walked into the bedroom. His face showed no emotion, poker faced. Not because he wanted to, but because he_couldn't._

Basil slowly walked to the bed and sat down.

It had been two months since Oregano-sama ordered him to annihilate the village where Tsuna lived. Since then, his master hasn't tried to do anything towards Tsuna.

_'Ah, Iemitsu-dono! Welcome back!'_

Sawada Iemitsu

Basil knew him. Long before he was cursed.

Iemitsu, the one who give him a second chance to live.

The one who saved him from those corrupted mafia famiglia.

At first, Basil didn't trust him. How could he trust someone after what had happened to him? Unfortunately, Iemitsu was the type of person that did not give up easily. Over time, Basil warmed up to him.

Them.

Oregano and Turmeric.

Iemitsu's most trusted subordinates in his small famiglia.

_'Everyone, I have something to discuss with all of you.'_

Basil had been taught many things by Iemitsu, like how to defend himself, manipulate other people and how to survive in the not so beautiful world.

He had so much fun at that time.

Happiness surrounded him and Basil wondered how long it had been since he had last felt that happy.

That small famiglia Iemitsu had had had been really warm. Everyone treated each other like family and their bonds were so strong that Basil thought that nothing could break them.

How wrong he was.

_'I'm going to disband this famiglia.'_

He had been a child at that time. He couldn't see what was coming when Iemitsu said those words.

If he had known, Basil would have done anything to prevent it. Even if it meant that he had to give his life for it because Iemitsu was an important person to him.

His saviour.

_'I'll leave Basil in your care, Oregano. Make sure you treat him well. And Basil?'_

_'Hai, Iemetsu-dono?'_

_'I want to ask you for a favour before I go.'_

_'What is it, Iemitsu-dono?'_

Basil didn't expect that Oregano would become evil or that he would get cursed.

He thought he would live a normal life with Oregano and Turmeric. Both of them are like brother and sister to him.

He also thought that Iemitsu would come to visit them once in a while with his wife, the reason for him to retreat from the mafia world.

His wife, Iemetsu-dono's wife.

Sawada Nana

Yet, he never realised that would be the last time he saw Iemitsu alive. A few years later, he finally got to meet Iemitsu.

**_Dead_**

His saviour was dead because Oregano ordered Tsuna to kill his own parents.

Basil's emotionless eyes started to water and tears fell like a broken dam.

_'I want you to meet my little Tsunayoshi, and I hope that you'll be friends. Maybe brothers!'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Basil had met him and he thought that how cruel of Oregano to corrupt such an innocent like Tsuna. How Basil hated Oregano.

He didn't care if Oregano wanted him to taint his own hands.

He would gladly do that for Iemitsu. Basil didn't meet them in person but he knew how much Iemitsu cared for them.

No one could smile so peacefully after getting stabbed by his own son.

That's why Basil purposely took his time murdering the villagers so that Vongola could come and save Tsuna.

He knew what would happen on that day because a certain Sky Arcobaleno visited him in his dreams long ago.

He can't do much since Oregano was the one controlling him, but it was something.

_'Oh and one more thing Basil…'_

His saviour was dead now.

The person who had saved him, taught him things and gave him happiness.

Dead…

Basil opened his mouth and let out a whisper between his sobs.

"Otou-sama"

_'I want you to call me dad.'_

**:::::**

**How is the chapter? Oh and I must tell you that I don't really good at making OC so maybe you'll find some familiar character (from other anime,movie, etc)in the story. I use one in this chapter though it is just a description. Did you detect it? Who?**

**I'll still be on hiatus until December so just patiently wait for me, ne?**

**To all that had favourite and follow (77 favs and 99 follow!) I seriously grateful! Thank you.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE CAKE.**

**Oh, one more thing, to all muslims that read my story, especially from Malaysia and Indonesia, Happy Ramadhan and '' SELAMAT HARI RAYA '' Have fun!**

**10 July 2015**

**-SKY-**

**Updated: 9.02.2016**


	8. VIII : Of Worries :

**Um... Hello?**

**Heh, I know I haven't updated for quite a while so, since I'm oer with my hiatus, I'll try to frequently (as much as I can) to update this story. For that, I need you to review this to know what is your opinion for TSD. That is so I can improve it. ( Do read my rant in A/N at the end of this chapter. )**

**Thank you for the reviews : **_GraceHeart27, AizawaMio, Hibiki12_

**Beta-ed: I tried to contact my beta but it seems like I can't reach her for now so I tried to tone down my grammar and spelling mistakes with the help of Microsoft Words. Plainly said, this is an unbeta-ed chapter.**

**:::::**

VIII

**[** Of Worries **]**

**:::::**

It was morning already and the Vongola boss was glad that today was Saturday and the kids will not have school for two days.

He was awake for a few minutes now when the light from the sun peeked from the curtains and decided to wake him up. The blond then just rose up and set his back on the bed head.

Giotto watched Tsuna sleep with a small smile, he then let out a small sigh of relief.

After Giotto put on his Sky's flame on Tsuna, the poor kid had a very peaceful sleep for the rest of the night and that really relieved him.

"Mmm…"

A small sound came from the small brunet beside him and Giotto quickly directed his attention towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Asked Giotto with a hint of worried in his eyes.

The memory of what had happened last night flashed in the blonde's head. The Vongola boss gently stroke Tsuna's hair and the brunet leaned against the comforting touch.

Giotto chuckled.

"Wakey, wakey, little Sky," the gentle voice of his papa seems to drove little Tsuna to the reality.

The boy slowly rose up but still looked half asleep.

Giotto was right when he thought that Tsuna was still sleepy, his son had taken to replace the pillow with leaning on him and eyes still closed. The brunet looked very comfortable with the position he was in and continued to sleep.

'Well... Judging from how uncomfortable he was last night and how late the time was when he finally fall asleep…' Giotto mused.

'I think it will be alright if I let him sleep for a few more hours… right?'

Primo looked at the clock that was placed on the table beside the nightstand and noted that it was still early and he can use a few more hours of sleep too.

That paperwork can wait for him eternally.

The blond then positioned Tsuna on his pillow again and get comfortable on the bed before drifting off to the dreamland.

If you consider 8.40 am as early though.

-X-

"Just let them sleep for few more hours, G," a voice suddenly came out behind the red head, making him jumped in surprise.

The said voice only chuckled at the reaction he got, with a little sorry flashed in his eyes.

"Could you at least notify me of your presence, flute freak?" G said gruffly.

"Hahaha, well, for that, I didn't know that you were too into them that you did not even alerted of my presence," the Rain then looked past G and take a little peak at the small ajar door and let out a small _'aww'_at the cute scene.

If only Elena was here, she will immediately get her camera and snaps thousands shot at the sleeping Skies.

Well, the Mrs Spade right now is usually busy with cooking/serving the breakfast for the family.

Weekend is the only time she can spent full of her time with the family starting with cooking their breakfast. Weekend is the day off and for the entire family member to spend some quality time with each other.

The Storm then looked at the now already sleeping Skies for one last time before closing the door behind him.

G had woken up early as usual to wake Giotto up in his room but imagine his worried when he found that Giotto was neither in his room nor in his office. The Storm guardian almost had a panic attack at his best friend disappearance before he found the said blond in Tsuna's room. A place where his mind had taken him as one of the many places Giotto would sleep and be.

Asari followed his step when G started too walked forward. Silence fell over them and Asari appreciate it more over the cusses or complaints the Storm would always do.

However, that silence did not last that long when G shattered it with his thought. That is when Asari noted how slow their pace is and he thought that it will be quite a while before they arrive at the dinner room. Something plagues the Storm mind it seems.

"I'm worried."

Only that. Two words. No more and was spoken a little too fast for other normal people to catch but _they_are no ordinary people so Asari heard what his friend had said loud and clear.

Worried

G was worried. For Giotto, for Tsuna and for all of them.

There are still so much pieces of puzzles that had not been pieced yet and the time for finishing it is taken longer than any of them liked.

Time is ticking off.

Their information for what had happen to the village is still so... little. The village isn't that small and yet not too large, a decent one but to investigate all the houses and ruins and bodies will take more time than the usual.

That and it seems like no other survivor from there aside from Tsuna to help them with information.

Tsuna can't help them because the brunet seems to have amnesia for the event that had occurred during the attack. They sum it up as a trauma seeing his parents got killed in front of his eyes.

'And the brunet just a nine years old boy,' G mentally sighed.

Even if it does have any survivors, they do not know how or where they can search for them. World can be quite large when you didn't want it to be.

Tsuna on the other aid has been the charmer he is for making his way into their heart but even Asari know that something was amiss about the little boy.

Both he and G know that Giotto knew about this already with the help of the Vongola boss Hyper Intuition.

From the way Giotto had cared for Tsuna, loving him and accepting him, they immediately know that the danger was not Tsuna but something else. Something they still didn't know about.

The missing puzzle

They don't know what to do but from the way Giotto was acting, he seems to wait for the right moment to start his move. All of them know how the blond are eager to know who was the one responsible person that make his little Sky suffered and killed the whole villagers.

They shiver at what acts Giotto would decide when he found this person. The image of their beloved gentle blond boss smirking evilly at that and very very cold eyes flashed through their mind.

'That won't be the last time they saw that side of Giotto.'

"I know. All of us were worried you know, and I hope that Tsuna could overcome that nightmare." G nodded at Asari's statement.

It seems that not only Giotto noticed the ever growing dark circle under his little Sky big honey colored eyes. The other adults also noticed.

"If that dark circles under his eyes won't faded away, I think Giotto would be in a very worried state and would start mother hen'ing Tsuna, more badly than Elena." Asari said with a chuckle as he sweat drop.

Oh, both of them know how suffocating it felt when Giotto turned into a mother hen. Worse than Elena or even G himself.

"I think Tsuna need to learn to trust us... More" Asari added after a thought. A solemn glint flashed through his eyes for a while before it was replaced by the usual calm one.

G stiffened for a second; he can't deny the Rain guardian's words because it is true. Sure Tsuna is an open child, you can read him like a book but even the sentences in it can be very deep if one read it right. They are still on chapter two of Tsuna's story and that is still in the prologue. Still so much to read and learn. They still didn't really grasp Tsuna's personality fully.

They still didn't have Tsuna's full trust. Except, maybe Giotto and their children.

"Trust us more and to also trust himself," G said just before he pushed open the double door and was greeted by the sight of everyday life in Vongola.

Chaos

It's a good, really really good thing that the only person that likes to use 'chaos' in his words is not here. Or it will become worst and their poor blonde friend would be trapped in his office room.

"Ah, ohayou, Uncle G, dad!" Takeshi greeted G and his dad as he dodged a flying waffle as he was the first one to notice the two guardians enter the dining room.

Then the others took notice of the new addition in the room after a few more flying waffle and a pineapple.

"Good morning, Uncle G, Uncle Asari," Chrome greeted shyly them. She has a little strawberry jam on her left cheeks.

Mukuro who is beside her mumble something that sound like, "Mmmonin-Unle-G-Un-Ari," they can't really make out the words because Mukuro was lying down on his stomach, face planted on the floor. A suspicious looking pineapple was near him, it was smashed into pieces, seems like he was hit by a pineapple. A grinning Ryohei made it obvious who was the culprit.

"I'll surely drag you down to hell for this, lawn head," Mukuro said darkly as he slowly get up with Chrome's help. Dark aura surrounding him. His trident glinted eerily on his hand.

"I take that as a challenge to the extreme, Mukuro! Oh, good extreme morning to you, uncle G, uncle Asari!"

"Mornin Old man, Uncle Asari," a grunt was heard after that and both of them turned their gaze at the end of the dining room and found Hayato also on his stomach but aside from pineapple, he got Kyoya sat on him, cross-legged. The skylark makes it as if it was his throne and the most comfortable chair in the room.

G smirked at that and Asari laughed nervously as they saw the look like a smug look on Kyoya face.

"Hn, morning," the said skylark nodded at the two of them as his greeting and not caring if he was sitting on the child of the red hair guardian in front of him.

"Looking for trouble early in the morning like always, heh, Hayato?" G taunted. Far too amused when he heard his son growl and tried to get up and remove Kyoya from his back in a futile attempt.

"Hahaha, as amused as G are with the situation, I think you should get up now Kyoya," Asari advice and the Rain guardian noticed a disappointed look and a pout briefly flashed on the boy. He just sweats dropped at that.

_'What did Hayato done to make Kyoya do that to him?'_

A little bit reluctantly, Kyoya get up from Hayato but not after he buried his tonfa on the octopus head.

"That's hurt, you idiot!" Hayato yelled as he gets up. His hand rubbed the sore spot where Kyoya's tonfa just landed a few minutes ago.

"So," G then turned his head to another side of the room, the only place where it was still clean and was occupied with the other adults and a sleeping Lambo. The adults that should be the ones that stopped the kids from making the dinner room a food war zone.

"You guys just watched the kids _'playing'_with the foods and grins and smiles like an idiot at the chaos they made?" the red haired eyebrow arched at that.

"Hehe, but it's fun to watch them so cheerful and full of energy in the morning likes this! It makes me feel younger!" Elena answered with a giggle.

She had her camera on her hands. Daemon on her side just smirked and Lampo have both of his arms on the table and sleeping, just like Lambo.

Knuckle was reading a book and seems so indulged into it. Asari know that when the Sun guardian was too indulged into something, he doesn't really take notice at what was happening around them.

Alaude who was seated the far from the group looked like he busied himself with some reports.

Ignorance is a bless it seems.

The maids came in and like an everyday occurrence, cleaning the mess the kids had made. A new breakfast was serving and all of them were now seated accordingly, silent and ready to start the actual breakfast.

Though the kids just noticed the two empty chairs.

"Ne, where is Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked with a sleepy face.

The other immediately focused on G.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" G asked incredulously.

"Ah, it's because you are the right hand man to the extreme, uncle G!" Ryohei said, as if it was obvious for G to know EVERYTHING that is going on, the others nodded.

G could only sigh.

"And Giotto too, where is both of them?" Knuckle asked.

"You see, both of them are still sleeping. Giotto is in Tsuna's room." G answered them with a shrug.

"And?" Daemon pressed, knowing there is more than that.

"It's seems like Giotto overworked... _again_, and I think Tsuna had a nightmare last night, thus the reason for Giotto to be beside the brunet," G explained and the atmosphere in the room dampened a little.

No one liked it if Giotto overworked and got sick. They are paranoid enough with Giotto fainting with blood on his hand. That scared them enough. That blond need to learn to care for himself more.

Now moved to Tsuna, just like G and Asari, everyone saw the dark circle forming on that honey doe eyes. They were not that ignorant to miss that little detail. That child is still so young yet so many things had happened on him.

Nightmare is the only thing they can't help Tsuna with. Not even Daemon or Mukuro or Chrome can help with it when there is a very talented illusionist. Where fake can be real and the opposite.

"Tch, poor Tsuna! We should try cheered him up more than!" Hayato spoke as he stabbed his pancake, aggravate with the situation clouded Tsuna.

"Yeah, we should do that, Hayato." Takeshi agreed with that. Ryohei nodded along.

"Ah, let's give them few more hours of sleep then. It's weekend after all." Elena suggested.

"Maybe let they sleep until afternoon?" Chrome suggested while she ate her egg sandwich. They immediately agreed at that.

After a few minutes, the breakfast then turned into the usual bicker and food flying across the table.

Alaude calmly put his spoon down and that quiet gesture manages to make the room suddenly eerily quiet.

All of them watching the Cloud guardian warily.

"Eat or I'll arrest all of you."

At the end, they let the two skies sleep until lunch.

-X-

"Primo, we have problem," Alaude said right after he enter the kitchen where he found the blond and his little Sky having their lunch at one of the many spare table in the big kitchen.

Alaude can see Giotto tensed a bit; he put down his spoon and fork before locking his gaze with the platinum blonde.

The Vongola Primo know that when his Cloud guardian or any of his guardian call him by 'Primo', that meant something from the underground world are involved and that meant they will act like what people usually describe them for.

Calm, composed and intimidating

Alaude nodded a little to say that they need to have a meeting immediately. Something urgent

Giotto then looked at Tsuna who also had stopped his eating and are staring at both of them. The boy looked confused yet curious at the situation that they are in.

Giotto also noted the little pout his son tried to cover for their interrupted lunch.

"Tsuna, papa has something urgent to do so finish your lunch and then go to Hayato and the others, okay?" Giotto asked gently.

That trying-to-hide-but-failed pout become more invisible on Tsuna's face.

The Vongola boss let out a small smile as apologise for having to leave Tsuna all alone eating his lunch. Though the maids and butler are in the kitchen doing their jobs and no doubt would keeping an eye on Tsuna but letting the brunet out of his sight make him a little bit worried.

His protectiveness is showing it seems.

Both skies had been awoken at noon. The other had stay true to their words and just let them sleep until they wake up themselves. Even the maids fell silent when they pass Tsuna's room so that the noises will not awake them.

Even Hayato and Takeshi didn't bicker or Kyouya and Mukuro trying to spar every fifteen minutes. Ryohei had chosen to come with Knuckle to go to the town to buy his new boxing gloves. Chrome and Lambo busied themselves trying to bake with Elena watching over them.

All in all, both of them have a very good sleep because of that blissful silent.

"Un, it's okay papa, Tsuna will go to Hayato-nii and the others after I finish this lunch!" the brunet nodded in understanding and continued his lunch right after Giotto gave a kiss on Tsuna's cheek and went along with Alaude to the meeting room. The Cloud guardian also patted the brunet head with a simple, "It won't be long."

Apparently, Alaude had told Giotto that all the guardians had been gathered and he was the last one to have been noticed. Both of them then walked out of the kitchen and walking towards the meeting room.

Giotto didn't know what had happen but the small wave of headache that he had tried to shrug it off a few minutes after he started his lunch make him a little bit unsettled.

_'Something will happen and whatever that awaits we will be something that I wouldn't like.'_ The Vongola boss thought.

He seriously hopes that nothing, _nothing_will be trying to harm his family, not when _he_is still breathing and kicking.

At this he distinctly remembered Tsuna. His gut is telling him that whatever had happen that made them gather for a meeting will be related to Tsuna and the burned village. He just didn't know how big or small this will be.

For that, whatever ring he got from his hyper intuition after this, Giotto would do whatever he could to protect his family.

He would LISTEN to his hyper intuition.

_'Not like the last time,'_the blond thought.

Suddenly, his mind wondered to a specific day a few years ago.

A day where his intuition had ringed on a full force making him wants to vomit and felt very, very sick and... And what did he done back then?

Giotto let out soundless dark chuckles for that. His gaze met with Alaude's back for a second, thanking that he was a few steps back from the platinum blonde before moving back to his now darkening thought.

That day, that freaking specific day where so many people who knew about Vongola, about Giotto, about that day would wisely shut their mouths, for if they talked about the day, the taboo tale, where an idiot enemy famiglia had warranted their bloody torture to a slow, slow, death for letting their hands tainted in sabotaging the car where Alaude's, G's and Asari's wife plus Ryohei's family were in which end up with their deaths.

That same day was where the Vongola Primo had _ditched_his ringing intuition.

He freaking ditched his trusted intuition that day for him just being sick and tired.

The blond was the one who had seen them off and waved them a warm goodbye with a request to buy his favourite pasta from his favourite cafe - after that, Giotto didn't like pasta that much anymore when he came at the scene and saw the pasta already out of its container and muddled with blood like it was its sauce- he waved them with a smile, however strained it was with his pounding head.

Not even assuming something bad will happen.

The Vongola Boss remember his slight confusion when all of them had asked him to take care of their family, his famiglia, his _wills_ after his guardians wife which had become his great gossiping group had hugged him gently and kiss him on the cheek and thanks him for being a great protector for his family.

Now he knows that it was his last time seeing them.

Their last words for him.

Protector?

_Him?_

Don't make him cry

Actually, it was him who being protected. He was no protector. Never.

How can he be a protector if even his beloved family can't be saved with his hands?

Why didn't he act when he knew his hyper intuition was ringing at him back then?

Why wasn't HE that died that day?

Surely that will give the underground world a very proper victory.

He should die that day.

Or at least, he questioned himself, why did he ditch his intuition?

And tagging along with them maybe, just maybe could change their fate.

Although there is nothing that can be achieved if one stuck with the 'what-if', Giotto's mind can't help but mulled at that piece of topic.

He can never be that ignorant towards his own thought.

Alaude take a look at Giotto and his eyes narrowed a bit.

_'Those face again'_

Unknown to Giotto his guardians would always looked concerned when his gaze didn't really see the reality and his mind wondered to somewhere dark.

All of them would know what piece of thought that had trapped their Sky in his own mind. The Vongola boss would never realised that whenever he sink far too deep into the depth of his mind, his bright gentle eyes would lose its warm and looked so cold.

Frozen along with the sadness, guilt and self-hatred. The guardians know that Giotto blamed himself more then he let it out but they never ever blame him for that accident. It just fate that they lose their beloved so early than what they expected.

The guardians would tense when Giotto unconsciously murmured in his sleeps when he takes a nap in his office, _"Why wasn't I the one being killed?"_

Or

_"Why wasn't I there?"_

Or even,

_"Why didn't I listen?"_

Sure G, Asari, Knuckle and Alaude loved their wives and family but above all, they love Giotto the most.

It is because he was the one that brought them together as family and take care of them, caring for them and love them and even endure them and like the famous words, Giotto is accepting and warm like the sky he is. So, for Giotto to be depressed or thought too far about the past, they would be worried and on edge.

Losing their wives and family for Knuckle case, was hard and hurt and sad but for some reasons, when they picture losing Giotto, their one and only Sky, even the thought of that bring a sense of losing to them. Defeated, weak, alone, loss, _insanity_.

Somewhere in their far, far, _**dark** _mind, they were glad it was not Giotto. Not their sky or if it _did_, catastrophe will fall on earth.

_'Smack'_

"Oww!"

The blond boss right hand immediately caressed his head in an attempt to ease out the ache.

"What was that for, Alaude?" he asked, warily looking at the retreating handcuff as it disappeared into Alaude's pocket. His cloud weapon sure can hit hard, that or it just because his Cloud just too strong.

"Wipe off _that look_off your face or I'll arrest you," the Cloud said with a deadpanned voice.

"Wha-" Giotto's sentence was cut off before he could finish it as Alaude seems to yet to finish his.

"We are here now and just leave the past behind. We will protect our family this time. No one can harm them because we are the protector and guardians. No harm falls without passing through us first."

The Sky was now gaping a little bit. Looking at his cloud guardian, his mind mentally reminded him that a boss can't gape like a fish or his tutor will give him hell.

_'Is this one of those few moments where he talk more than four sentences?!'_

Somehow, he broke out from his trance and looked at Alaude, gazing at his eyes.

His cloud's eyes held fierceness and cold gaze but he know more than just that, he know what lay pass that barrier because the blond can see the gentleness behind it, the determination and protectiveness for his family.

It was hard to move his face muscle after thinking such a depressing thought yet the Vongola boss managed. Giotto managed.

It didn't look that strained anymore and held much more happiness in it like good old Giotto. He smiled.

"Thank you"

"Hn"

Alaude then turned his back and opened the meeting room's door.

_'Click'_

They both had arrived at the meeting room and all of his guardians are presence, all wearing a serious face which didn't make Giotto's growing headache any less painful.

Giotto had thought that he had managed to block the headache right after his dive through his thought but it seems like a big no.

Damn hyper intuition.

"What happened?" After taking his seat, the blonde immediately asked what happen. Boss mode switched on.

G grimaced a little and Giotto caught a little bit disgust on his face when the red head pull out a few photos, three all of them, from a file and gave it to him.

The picture was out of view since G had flipped it down.

Giotto gave him a wary look and G just nodded his head for the blonde to take a look at all the photos. The Sky hearing caught Knuckle mumble something about _'God save their souls'_right beside Asari.

The Vongola boss flipped the photos and his eyes went wide at the content. Suddenly, his headache was gone and was replaced by anger.

It took Giotto a few seconds to fully take in the details of the picture into his mind.

Those pictures make his blood boil.

"What does this meant?!" Giotto hissed angrily and slammed the photos down the table making a loud _'slam'_sound but the others didn't even flinched at their boss reaction.

"It seems like the one that attacked Tsuna's village is coming out of the shadow and tried to lull us to go to their trap." Asari said with seriousness that didn't really fit his usual cheery character.

"They want something from Tsuna." Alaude said as his hand are busy writing down important information into his notebook.

Silence fall for a while as the other mulled over their thought, trying to figure what exactly was happening right now.

"Nufufu, did Tsunayoshi have a nightmare again, Giotto?" asked Daemon. It seems out of topic but yet it didn't really far fetched from the topic either. It did concern Tsuna.

Giotto bit his lip and nodded slowly. Worried seep out of him.

"It's around past midnight when I finally finished my paperwork and decide to call it a day so I went toward my room when I heard a sob from Tsuna's room." Giotto looked a little bit sheepish when he saw G was about to smack him for overworking again but that was wiped off when he continued,

"He cried in his sleep and after a few moments, Tsuna woke up crying a loud_ 'Nooo!_', I tried to comfort him and he told me that the nightmare felt different from the usual and that... he saw so much red." At the end, Giotto eyebrow frowned.

"Was... that red he mentioned is... actually blood?" Asari asked with uncertainty. He was disturbed by Tsuna's nightmare, he don't want such an innocent child like Tsuna to have a trauma just because of his nightmares.

Giotto shook his head.

"I want to push further but looking at his frightened face and shivering body made my mind to just think, _'make Tsuna feel safe, comfort him and let him sleep'_ so I use my Sky flame to ease him out and for him to fall back asleep." at the mention of the Sky flame, Knuckle nodded his head a little.

"So that is why both of you sleeping like rock today. Both of you were tired, mentally and physically. Did Tsuna have any rejection to your Sky flame, Giotto?" the priest asked.

Once again, the blonde shook his head.

"He took my Sky flame positively so I'm sure that he has a Dying Will flame within him, for what attribute it was still a mystery."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sky flame"

Everyone looked at Lampo who just opened his mouth.

"How would you know that, brat?" G question.

"Well, looking at how eerily similar both Tsunayoshi and Primo is, the chance the little Sky got the same attribute like Primo is quite high." Lampo put his arms on the table and rest his head on it.

"Nufufu, your explanation is quite acceptable Lampo."

"Hn"

"The chance is quite high now that I thought about it, good job at finally using your brain, brat."

"Hahaha, nice job Lampo."

"That is extreme, Lampo!"

Lampo wondered whether to feel insulted or grateful.

Giotto coughed to take back their attention.

"We should watch out for the kids Giotto, these unknown people are targeting Tsuna and they even burned the village Tsuna lived to the grown which speak the length they would di to our family just so they can get their hand on Tsuna." Knuckle looked worriedly towards Giotto and the priest words make the blond heart clenched tight.

_'This people burned Tsuna's village and killed his parents'_

_'This people make Tsuna's sad and cried.'_

_'Tsuna is my son'_

_'They won't take him away.'_

_'Not from his family and surely not from me'_

"I will try to search for more information with the allies, Giotto." Daemon then slowly disappears into the thin air, already on his move for information. Right before the illusionist completely disappear, Giotto managed to say, "Choose the right _ally_, Daemon." which the Mist only replied with a "Nufufu, I know, Giotto."

No one tries to harm their family and get away unscathed. Even when they are just a threat. One time was enough.

"My men will search more into the village and this case." Alaude said.

Giotto nodded and then, he looked at Lampo, the usually sleepy noble looked more alerted and is fully awake.

"I need you to look at the place and search for anything that can be used as information."

"Alright, Giotto." Then the lightning guardian left the room.

"Then we sh-...!"

"Giotto?!" Both G and Asari quickly run forward to catch Giotto as the blond lose his balance while his right hand gripped his hair.

"Giotto, what's wrong?!" Knuckle asked, ready to use his sun flame.

The Sky head is pounding wildly and his hyper intuition went haywire.

The Vongola Boss felt his storm and rain's hand on his arms to steady him and worried question asked by them.

"Giotto?" Alaude asked, concern can be seen in his eyes though he hide it quite perfectly

G pushed a chair towards them and make Giotto sat on it. Knuckle was using a little bit of his sun flame to ease a little Giitto's headache. Asari rubbed Giotto's head.

_'What are you trying to tell me?'_the blonde asked himself.

_'Wait...'_

After a few seconds' passes, Giotto suddenly tensed which make his remaining guardians on edge. This isn't a good sign.

Giotto mind suddenly drifted towards Tsuna.

He had leaved his little sky in the kitchen to finish his lunch, _alone_.

Not that he didn't trust his servants for Tsuna's safety but still-

_"I-I... Papa, I saw so much red."_

Giotto's shoulder tensed.

_'Red? If Asari is right and it is really blood... That's meant... Maybe... Tsuna's lost memory of that day is returning...'_

His eyes widened at the realisation.

Giotto snapped his head upwards and faced his guardians in a worried voice.

"Tsuna!"

That one word makes all of them tensed.

The wind from the window blew gently around them and the photos on the table flies out of the table, making the content visible.

In the first photo, a child and a woman can be seen lying near a wall, bloodied and dead. The wall near them had something written on it with blood.

**_'Do you have fun, Tsunayoshi-kun?'_**

The second photo then showed an old man sitting on a rocking chair, wide eyes and opened mouth for a silent scream. On his chest rest a boomerang, all bloody and an instant death for the old man.

Near the man was a canvas full of disoriented colour but one still stands out from the rest.

**_'Come back Tsu-kun. Come home Tsu-kun, Come here, come back come back home.'_**

The last photo has no bodies in it but there is blood. The floor looked so full of it yet on the centre of it have a small space where the blood didn't touch and sentences are written on the floor.

**_'Would you like to visit my black rose garden again, my Tsu-kun?'_**

-X-

Tsuna just finished his lunch and slowly walked towards the living room where he was sure that his siblings are there.

He uses the outside path to go to the living room just because he wants to have a fresh air. A few maids past him by and they excitedly exchanged a 'Good afternoon, Tsu-kun!' and 'Have a good day, Tsu-kun!' which Tsuna would replied with a huge smile and a 'Have a good day to you too.'

The Vongola's servant has long used to call Tsuna 'Tsu-kun' than 'Tsunayoshi-sama' since Tsuna himself had insist on being called that or at least drop the _'sama'_part.

He continued his walk with a happy tune when he past the rose garden.

His steps slowed down and meet a stop when he caught a boy, maybe a year or two older than him, standing back faced him in the middle of the garden.

The boy has a dirty blonde hair.

_'He donned a metal eye-mask with an iron hat that had a checker design partially painted on, a slight smirk visible on his face'_

"W-what?" Tsuna gasped a little as the images flashed inside of his mind. Some of it is blurry but some aren't.

The wind passes by gently and the rose's petals fly along with the wind.

Suddenly, the scene changed. The blue sky now painted in darkness.

Tsuna was now standing on a seemingly endless field of black roses and the sky was dark and everything was still silent.

The brunet then blinked again and stumbles backwards. He was back to the red rose garden.

_'Suddenly, a few chains popped out of nowhere and wrapped around his hands and legs.'_

The little sky then crouched down and his hands ate tugged around his hair, headache suddenly spread inside his head.

_"Hello there, my servant"_

_"I'm your master"_

_"As I told you, I'm your master and you are cursed."_

_"Yes, you will be my new servant. You can't defy me even if you try, and you will do everything I ask you to do."_

_"Then I will give you my first order to prove that I'm not lying. You can try hard to defy me, so amuse me boy."_

His gaze snapped towards the boy and slowly the boy faced him. Dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

_'Do I know you?_' Tsuna idly wondered.

He was sure he saw that face somewhere before. Where... where... where...

_'Ah!'_Tsuna remembered. It's the boy in his otou-san's album where his otou-san would always say that the boy and he can be brothers if they meet each other. Though Iemetsu's face would always seem sad when he talk about the boy so Tsuna never asked him why they haven't seen each other yet.

He blinked once, twice and the boy in front of him was gone.

Just when he tried to search for the boy, someone whispered behind him and Tsuna tensed.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi-dono."

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi, as my first command as your master, I order you to kill all the villager in this village. That's including your precious parents.'_

Tsuna managed a small whisper before his sight was blackened out.

"Papa... he-p Tsu-kun."

[**R**eM**E**mbEr **n**Ow **TS**u-KuN**?**]

**:::::**

**I hope that this chapter is good enough. Though I know how much a cliffhanger kill someone. (I'm that evil of an author)**

**As usual, do give me review for this chapter (or even overall of TSD) I want (seriously that is) to know what is your opinion so far, or even questions though I won't answer the one with spoiler.**

**Have a good day, dear readers!**

**-SKY-**


End file.
